Cursed
by Insanity is Happiness
Summary: Sun Ce/Zhou Yu. They should have known Sun Ce was different when he caught the arrow flying at his father's head when he was four, all demons must be slaughtered. Yaoi, gore and all that! DarkCreatureSunCe! Rating at M now XD!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Whoever said I own anything is lying. LYING! Sun Ce and all other characters from DW are owned by themselves and now Koei!

AN: XD! Dynasty Warriors! It's taken me too long to write a fic on DW! Now that I have, I'm happy!!!! I don't like to start new fics when I haven't finished old ones...but what you gonna do, I had to start this one :D Anywho, sit back, read and enjoy all of the supernatural demonic crap that is to come!

--

Prologue

The ocean waves lapped up against the side of the ship, rocking it gently from side to side. After several days of stormy weather the sea had finally started to calm itself and the shores of Jian Ye were in plain sight. Sun Ce (who was only four at this point; bless his little soul) had not for one moment been afraid of the violent waves and the crashing of the lightning; in fact he had enjoyed it, going out onto the deck a laughing at the heavens, and despite his father's, Sun Jian, exasperated shouts for Ce to stay inside, he had still clapped him on the back, laughing with his son; proclaiming how brave he was. Sun Ce rested his arms on the walls of the ship; standing on his toes to do this, and stared out at the vast land that they would be docking into. His father told him that they had been here when he was born; but obviously he couldn't remember that. A cold breeze swept his shoulder length hair from his eyes, which he closed to relax in the cooling air. His relaxation was interrupted by the clacking of boots across the deck; he turned around to watch the soldiers of Wu begin making preparations for docking. Some lined up in formation, others set about securing the masts. Sun Ce crept up next to the lined up soldiers and stood in the formation with them; a small hunting knife attached to his belt his only weapon. Huang Gai, an elder mercenary, walked slowly passed the soldiers, his large weapon slung over his shoulder, eyeing each man under his command; until he got to the final person. Huang Gai looked down at his last soldier a playful smirk coming over his face.

"Humph, aren't you a little short to be in the army of Wu, boy?"

Sun Ce pouted at Huang Gai's word, but puffed out his chest and stepped forwards. "It doesn't matter if I'm not tall, I can still fight! Besides, I could take you on any day, Grandpa!"

Huang Gai threw back his head and laughed. "Is that so? You're going to need more meat on you before you can best me! When you do that, then you'll be strong enough."

"It doesn't matter if you're strong or not!" said Sun Ce, head still held proud, not noticing that the ship had went completely quite to hear the four year old argue with Huang Gai. "You need to have more than strength to go onto the battlefield. Yes, it's a key attribute, but you also need intelligence, will-power, determination and bravery. Without these you'll never be a great warrior! You could be the most powerful man on Earth, but if you're not intelligent you have no sense with your power; without will-power you can't enforce it; without determination and bravery your power goes to waste! This is why I make a great warrior!"

Huang Gai ruffled Sun Ce's hair. "Ha, perhaps you're right!" The boy looked up with beaming eyes. "But you're still not tall enough!"

Sun Ce's face fell back to an annoyed pout. "Maybe if you carry me on your shoulders, then I'll be tall enough!" This cause the elder man to laugh again. "You have some spirit, kid. Tell you what, if you can grow a beard like mine, then I'll let you come!"

Sun Ce looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "I thought only_ old people _could grow beards?!" Adding key emphasis on the word 'old'.

"I am not old, _boy_." said Huang Gai with a grin. "It will make you look more of a man."

"Maybe...but I don't want to look that old. My Dad has a beard and he's old, that must mean you're old as well!"

"That's enough, Ce." said a voice calmly.

Sun Ce turned to see his father walking towards him, with a slight grin on his face. "Ce, I didn't know you thought of me in such a way." His son just smiled innocently, a smile that had thousands of grandma's all over the world wanting to pinch his cheeks. Sun Ce watched as the docks of Jian Ye came even closer; grasping onto his father's armour as the boat was hit by a large wave and jerked violently. The boy moved around his father and the elder man, marvelling at his new home. He had been so excited went his father had told him about it, and now he was practically buzzing he was so eager. But, as soon as the smile on his face and the eagerness had come, it faded. Suddenly something didn't feel right. A sound prickled his ears; almost like the swift air of a sword cutting the wind. Sun Ce gripped the sash of his father's armour tighter, a worried look gracing his face. Then, the ship collided with another wave, more violently this time, but Sun Ce took the opportunity to leap into the air.

Everyone on the ship stumbled. Sun Jian righted himself just in time to see the arrow stop centimetres away from his face; a small hand wrapped around the thin wood. Sun Ce held a death grip on the arrow, as though if he let go it would still fly towards his father. Slowly, he lowered his hand from the air and threw the arrow onto the floor, like it was covered in poison. Sun Jian looked at his son, amazed that he could've caught something like that, especially with the impact the boat had.

In succession, all heads turned to the docks of Jian Ye. There stood a group of archers, all donned in blue armour. Wei. A quick shout from Huang Gai had the Wu archers returning fire upon the enemy; Sun Jian was still too shocked to notice, still staring at his four year old in amazement; and Sun Ce...Sun Ce simply gazed at the hand that had caught the arrow, as if to see some sign, some explanation as to how he had caught it. Unluckily or luckily, it would not be the only one of these events, as Sun Ce would see.

--

AN: Well...I thought that went quite well, if I do say so myself. This prologue was originally written for a completely different storyline, but it works with the one thats to come too :D Now, I shall go and play DW 5 for a little bit (i.e. for the next 24 hours)! Don't forget to R&R! Reviews make me happy and inspire me!!!!

See ya!


	2. The Travelling Doctor

AN: Woot! for another chapter! :D I love writing Dynasty Warriors fanfiction so much!! Just as some general notes/facts or whatever, in this story Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are about 18 in this story and are not married to Da or Xiao. Anmaru is my own character, who I love dearly! Ce/Yu starts mildly in this chapter, but it's very obvious that it's there XD Plus there is violence...but not too much...maybe?

Onwards with the chapter!!!!

--

Chapter 1 – The Travelling Doctor

The blood was overflowing from his patient's chest wound. He probably wouldn't live long; the wound was too deep, too severe for even him to do anything about it. Anmaru sighed, placing a hand on his patient's forehead, feeling the intense heat radiating from him. Two minutes. Maybe three. The man's breaths came in rasps, desperately clinging onto the scraps of air that he was able to get into his lungs, unwilling to submit to his inevitable death.

_Is it fear, I wonder_, thought Anmaru, _the fear that death will be the end, that it will hurt even more. So strange. _

He let his hand rest on the man's shoulder, mentally hoping that it would calm him enough to let go; and it did. The last gasps for air were heard before his chest stilled and his eyes closed. Anmaru grabbed the dark sheets that were covering the man's torso and pulled them fully over him; placing his hand over his heart and whispering a silent prayer.

There had been so many deaths recently; so many lives that he had been unable to save. He knew that it was foolish to think that he could save everyone, but the question was always in his heart: _Why couldn't I save them? Why? What did I do wrong?_ He would hear the battle cries from the medical tent; sometimes joyous in victory, other times cries for help...death cries. He wasn't sure why it affected him so, he supposed it affected everyone else too, but...nobody else seemed to cringe openly at the screams or clasp their ears to block out the cries. Only him.

A knock on the door startled him, having momentarily elapsed into a dream world, "You may enter." He said to whoever was knocking. The door creaked slightly when it was opened, and in stepped a man dressed in fine red and gold silks; his long dark hair trailing down his back, and falling over his porcelain face. Anmaru smiled and bowed to the man, "My Lord Zhou Yu."

"Please, Anmaru, there is no need to call me Lord, we're friends." said Zhou Yu with a returned smile.

"My Lord, I would feel as though I were stepping beyond my position."

Zhou Yu looked at him with a more serious expression this time, "Very well, then as your Lord, I command you to not refer to me as such."

Anmaru opened his mouth to respond, but found that he could not get around the command, "Yes, my L-, I mean, Zhou Yu." _Well that's one way to use your authority, _he thought. Zhou Yu's smile returned at this, but his eyes rested on the table. Anmaru felt a stab of guilt in his chest; the man who he had been unable to save was one of Zhou Yu's generals. He watched as Zhou Yu also placed his hand on his heart and muttered a silent prayer.

"Forgive me. I could not do anything." Whispered Anmaru, his head turned away, not wanting to see Zhou Yu's disappointment.

There was a moment of awkward silent, then, "It wasn't your fault," Those were the words he had wanted to hear; but upon hearing them, they felt false, a lie. "You did all that you could. It was his time."

"Do you believe in that?" asked Anmaru, walking toward the window, the night sky now full of stars.

Zhou Yu looked up at him questioningly, but Anmaru answered before he could ask what he was talking about. "In fate and destiny...do you believe in that? That everything is predetermined and we just...follow it willingly."

A comforting hand was placed on Anmaru's shoulder; Zhou Yu also staring out into the shine flooded skies. "I believe that we all have a time to die, but...how we get there is up to us. Maybe fate does intervene, if only to keep us from unwanted paths, or to lead us towards our chosen ones."

Some of the weight was relieved from his chest, "Maybe you're right." Maybe he was. For years he had been alone, travelling China with no real place to go and no one to live for; then the bandits had attacked.

--

The horse looked weary and thirsty, too tired to move one. There was only a little ways to go to the next outpost, then they would be able to rest. Tzu, his horse, had travelled with him for many years, but now the strain and old age had taken effect and he was no longer the swift animal that he remembered. Anmaru tailed back to the cart that Tzu was pulling and lifted some of the bags from , hoping to lighten the load for his poor friend. He too was getting on in his years; although looking exceptionally young he knew he was older than he looked; problem being, he couldn't remember how old he was; a tragic blow to the head had seen to that. He knew he was old because of the silvery grey hair he supported; or at least that is what he based it on, as far as he knew, he had very few wrinkles marring his face. Tzu turned his head to Anmaru his eyes filled with (what seemed like) gratitude. Anmaru smiled at his old friend and patted his neck, gently urging him on.

The country road was always deathly quiet, with very few people ever being seen. Although skilled in medicine and the healing arts, he avoided towns and villages wherever possible. People would always ask for help, dragging him around to their dying loved ones. When he saved them he was praised, when he failed people would blame him, tell him that he was no doctor and to never come back to their village. He didn't understand people and their emotions; but, he supposed that he would be like that if he lost someone he loved...if he had anyone.

A gust of wind startled Tzu slightly and he slowed to a stop. Anmaru was quickly by his side, reassuring him that everything was okay. He thought.

"You got some nice goods thar'. Mind if we take a peek?"

Anmaru spun round to face the rough voice. A ragged man stood on the roads edge, clothed head to foot in black and grey garb, a dangerously long sword strapped to his back. Bandits.

"I apologise, but my wares are not for sale." He felt the presence of several more people behind him, and Tzu shifting nervously from the bandits.

The bandit leader cackled manically, "Well, that's a shame innit? But, we didn't say tha' we wanted you to sell 'em. In fact – Anmaru frowned at the bandit, but remained externally calm – we was thinking more along the lines o' just taken 'em from you!"

Anmaru smirked and dropped the bags from his shoulders, "Well, I can't say that I didn't have a feeling that that was what you were going to do. But, I must warn you...I am no mere traveller."

The bandit leader grinned wildly and unsheathed his sword, swinging it forward with deadly strength.

--

"How long is it until we get back?" whined Sun Ce, his horse suddenly moving all over the path in response to his childlike flailing.

Zhou Yu placed a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Would you please stop acting so childish, Ce?"

"I am not!" cried Sun Ce, looking truly offended as he gave his friend the best puppy-dog look he could muster. Zhou Yu retained a stotic expression, reminding Sun Ce that things like that didn't work on him, and smirked to himself when Sun Ce turned away from him with a pout on his face. Sometimes he wondered why he loved Ce as much as he did; but then that was it, he loved his childishness; Ce was always happy and in turn it made him happy. He rode up beside Sun Ce and patted his shoulder and said, "There, there Ce. Don't fret we're nearly home." Sun Ce shot Zhou Yu a suppressed glare (i.e. one of these ¬_¬) for his sarcastic comfort, but it turned to a huge grin when he saw Zhou Yu's gentle smile. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he felt a light blush appearing over his face.

"Aw, man, why do you treat me like a child?" he laughed.

"Because you act like one." Zhou Yu stated simply.

Sun Ce went to retort but the sudden clash of metal stopped him. The soldiers behind him raised their weapons, in defence of their Lords, but nothing came. The sounds came from the road next to theirs, which was cut off by a thick line of trees. Sun Ce got off his horse and began moving through the trees to see what was going on.

"Ce, be careful," said Zhou Yu, dismounting and grasping Sun Ce's arm, preventing him from going any further. "You don't know what's going on."

Sun Ce smiled softly at Zhou Yu's concern, and placed his hand over his friends. "That's why I'm going to find out. Someone might be in trouble." He clutched the Overlord's that were strapped to his belt, almost eager for some excitement in the day. He watched as Zhou Yu walked over to his horse and pulled out his Ancients sword, from the sheath that was attached to the saddle, and stood beside him, "Then I'm going with you."

A smiled lit up Sun Ce's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tightening their grip on their weapons, they moved forward through the dense collection of trees; stealthily avoiding the overgrown roots and branches littering the ground. The road ahead became visible and the shouts of battle louder. It didn't sound like there were many people, that both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were certain of, but from the cries of pain both sides were putting up a fight. The last row of trees blocked them from the scene, and they crouched down below the branches and observed the scene.

A man, who would look in his early twenties if not for his greying hair, was defending himself, and supposedly his horse and cart full of his wares, from a large group of about ten bandits; and defending it quite well, only being armed with a dagger. A bandit rushed forward, a katana in hand, and attempted to slash the man's chest; but in a split second the man had jumped up, placed his hands on the bandits head as ground to flip himself over him, halfway grabbing the bandits shoulders and bringing him over backwards, smashing his head into the ground at lightning speed. The bandit went limp and his body collapsed into an untidy pile. The man straightened up and smirked at the bandits, seeing the moment of fear in their eyes.

"Do you understand what I meant, now?" He spoke in a light voice, which betrayed his hardy appearance, and startled Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. "I will give you the choice to run and I'll forget that this ever happened, or – he readied his dagger, as if sure of the bandits answer – you can be stupid and die like your friend."

--

Anmaru counted the bandits left. Nine, there were nine of them. All ready to avenge their fallen comrade. The leader stood behind two of them, obviously not wanting to enter the fight when he had people to do that for him. _Coward_, thought Anmaru. The bandits began moving around him, hoping to encircle him, trap him...kill him. Turning his dagger into the light, he could see the reflections of the others behind him...who moved. He ducked quickly, as the blade cut through the air where his head had been, and swung his leg around, tripping the bandit up. He brought his dagger up, stopping an attack from his right; knocking the other off balance and taking the moment to strike his abdomen. A howl of pain was all he needed to know that he had hit his mark. He threw his dagger over his back to block the oncoming blade, sticking his leg back and catching the bandit in the stomach. Two more joined their fellows in the attack, lashing out at Anmaru only to be caught in his ruthless attack. His jabs were faster than light, the dagger plunging repeatedly into their flesh, tearing through muscle, cartilage and organ; blood sprayed over the ground painting it red. The shock of his attack was all Anmaru needed to suddenly stop, turn and grasp the neck of the bandit, who he had knocked to the ground, and push it back with maddening strength, causing it to rip through the skin and snap in two, with a sickening crack. Wasting no time, he leapt onto another bandits shoulders and plunged the dagger deep into his skull, wrenching it out and throwing it at another only to embed it in his heart. Both bandits fell to the ground and after a few seconds of writhing in pain, silenced. Now, only three remained. The leader just gave a cocky smirk toward Anmaru, whilst his followers looked ready to pass out.

"What is your name?" asked the leader, running his fingers along his blade.

"My name...hmph...!" A split second later he was before the leader, looking up at him from a slightly crouched position, whilst the shock on the bandits face set in. "...it's Anmaru." His hand drove through the chest of the leader; a torrent of blood, muscle and bone flying everywhere; the blood soaking his sleeve. He withdrew the hand quickly, grasping the blade from the leader's hand and swinging it to his left and another dagger, from his belt, to his right. The blade carved through the elder bandit's neck, leaking blood down the cool metal of the blade; the dagger stopped at the younger bandits' neck.

Anmaru turned to the younger bandit and removed the black mask that he was wearing, revealing the face of a boy no older than fifteen. The boy was extremely pale and looked about to vomit. He held his hands up in surrender, but Anmaru shook his head. Grabbing the boy he threw him over one knee, and using the bandit's larger blade, proceeded to smack the backs of the boys legs with the side of the blade, "STOP FUCKING ABOUT WITH BANDITS!" With one final hit, he threw the boy to the ground. "GO HOME TO YOUR MOTHER!" The boy picked himself off the ground and limped as fast as he could away from the devastating scene.

Anmaru watched the boy running before turning back to view the carnage. He dropped his dagger and the blade, bringing his shaking hands to his head. Suddenly, images of blood, torment and pain flashed through his mind; a boy was lying on the ground, eyes wide with shock, red lines crisscrossing over his gentle face; people laughing as the moved towards him, blades at the ready. _NO!_ Anmaru fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain; the blood that pooled on the ground seeping into his clothes. A noise from the trees brought him back to an alert state and he was back in his battle stance, holding his dagger in less than a second.

--

It all happened so fast. The bandits had seemed to have the upper hand; but within minutes eight of them lay dead on the ground, horrid attacks having been the death of them, and the ninth was running off, having received a somewhat corporal-like punishment. Both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had wanted to look away, but neither of them could take their eyes away from the amazing talent that this man displayed. Zhou Yu had Sun Ce's arm in a death grip, the Little Conqueror struggling not to show any pain. They watched at the young man fell to his knees with his head in his hands; choosing that moment to both stand up and disrupt the silence. The man was back on his feet in seconds, facing them both, the heat of the battle back in his eyes. Zhou Yu was the first to go forward, releasing his subconscious grip on Sun Ce's, now bruising, arm. Both men emerged from the trees, weapons down. The man didn't let down his guard, but relaxed slightly when he saw that they weren't bandits as well.

"Who are you?! State your business!" he shouted, glancing back and forth between them.

It was Zhou Yu who spoke first, "I am Zhou Yu, and this is Lord Sun Ce – Sun Ce rolled his eyes when he heard Zhou Yu refer to him as 'Lord' – We were travelling back to Jian Ye when we heard the bandits attacking you. Please, we are no threat."

The man lowered his dagger, a curious look on his face. "Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce of Wu? I have heard of you, - he sheathed his dagger and bowed – forgive me. As you can see I'm...a bit...shaken up."

"That's ok," said Sun Ce. "And please, don't call me 'Lord', it makes me feel awkward."

The man looked at Zhou Yu with a raised eyebrow, but Zhou Yu just shook his head and smiled.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" asked Sun Ce.

"Ah, how rude of me, my name is Anmaru and I am a travelling doctor."

"A travelling doctor?"

Anmaru nodded, "Yes, I don't have residence anywhere, or a homeland, at least not one that I remember." He finished on a low note, a tone of sadness echoing in his voice.

"You don't remember where you come from?" asked Zhou Yu.

"No," murmured Anmaru. "I don't remember much. I lost my memory in, what people told me, was an attack on a village; that was a few years ago."

Sun Ce looked shocked. He couldn't imagine losing the memories of the ones that he loved, his home, everything that he knew. It was a horrifying prospect. "Have you ever tried to find out about your past?" Zhou Yu shot him a small glare, signalling that it was rude to ask such personal questions to someone you had just met, but looked just as intrigued.

Anmaru gave a small smile that contrasted with the weary look in his eyes, "Something tells me that...I would prefer not to know; and whilst I would like to...I'd rather not go chasing the past and wasting my future."

Zhou Yu smiled at this, while Sun Ce rolled his eyes saying, "God, he sounds like you! – looking at Zhou Yu – all smart and that."

Zhou Yu didn't look at Sun Ce but said in a calm and collective voice, "You mean he sounds like an intellectual?"

"You saying I sound stupid?" said Sun Ce in a mock offended voice.

"I'm not going to answer that question."

Sun Ce scoffed and turned away, folding his arms and pretending to ignore Zhou Yu, who smiled before turning back to Anmaru, "You're welcome to come with us. Jian Ye is only a short distance away."

Anmaru smiled at both Lords' behaviour towards one another, before saying, "I would greatly appreciate that and will gladly join you back to Jian Ye."

--

He had been here for two months. Never once wanting to leave his newfound home. The people here appreciated his help and he gave it to them. But still Sun Ce's question bounded around in his mind, _Have you ever tried to find out about your past? _He had lied that day. Every waking moment had been devoted to finding his past, but there was no trace of his family no one who might know who he was. Nothing. Had fate lead him here.

He turned to Zhou Yu, the stars being covered by the clouds, "I think you are right."

--

AN: Ce and Yu are so cute together . ...Anmaru is one of the first proper character's I've ever created, so I hope you like him. This is my first DW fics so I'm sorry if I get the little details...or big details wrong, I am a huge fan, but the names of places and battles always escape me. Anywho, tell me what you think! I love to hear from people! YAY! ...Thanks!


	3. Painful Remembrances

AN: As an author, I am terrible for remembering what I have wrote in previous chapters, therefore I end up repeating myself or contradicting what I've said before...so I apologise in advance for anything that doesn't make sense :D Onwards!!

--

Chapter 2 – Painful Remembrances

They were winning. Death loomed all around them. But they were winning. A sickening crunch, as his Overlord crashed against the soft skull of an enemy soldier. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zhou Yu cutting through then enemies like water, his silken hair whipping around him as he danced across the battlefield, his Ancients sword in hand.

The battle had carried on longer than they had anticipated, with the remnants of the Wei army putting up a hell of a fight. The entire Wei army had marched upon Jian Ye, in the hopes of startling Wu with a surprise attack; but strangely he had felt that there was something amiss and requested that the army be mobilized. To his own surprise (and many others), Wei had attacked that very same night. Talk about good luck. His father had claimed it was the luck of the Gods; but he felt that it was something different.

Sun Ce let himself look over to Zhou Yu again, marvelling at how the afterglow of the battle shimmered on his face; how his wonderfully pearly skin flushed from the heat. Zhou Yu caught his gaze and smiled back at him, causing Sun Ce's face to burn red when added to the thought he had just had.

Light flared over the seas of Jiang Dong, reflecting in a brilliant array of colours. Sun Ce turned to the horizon; the beginning of a new day. A genuine smile crept over his face; completely forgetting about the bloodshed that had just occurred. The Sun rose into the sky, surrounded by a red glow; the sign of the Gods that they had the knowledge of what had happened. The red light shone on Sun Ce's face; a dark silhouette cast behind him. A frown appeared on his face; that feeling had come back; in the back of his mind, a dark feeling.

Moments of the battle suddenly replayed in his mind. The killing, the blood, death, fear; all of it came back; the need to tear through them again. His hands flew to his head, trying to block them out, those dark, evil thoughts...memories; he couldn't remember falling to his knees. He grasped fistfuls of his hair, pulling hard enough to rip it out; his eyes became wide, bloodshot...feline; opening his mouth, he let out a scream that described pain...just one. A bloodcurdling scream of terror.

--

Anmaru's head shot up, as the doors to his room flew open. He walked through the stone arch to his treatment room (AN: I couldn't think of another name for it) to see Sun Ce being lifted onto the bed by Zhou Yu and Sun Quan.

"What happened?" said Anmaru urgently, rushing over to his fallen friend.

"We don't know. He...he just started screaming, then he collapsed." said Zhou Yu, his voice panic-stricken and red lines around his eyes, like he had been crying; which Anmaru guess he probably had. Anmaru placed a hand on Sun Ce's chest, feeling an irregular heartbeat, along with laboured breathing and a high fever.

"Has he been in ill health before this?"

Both Sun Quan and Zhou Yu shook their heads. He could find no serious wounds or bruises; no broken bones. He pressed down on his abdomen and his stomach, but could feel swelling or signs of internal bleeding either. Anmaru frowned at the lack of symptoms, only a fever. He looked up at the two Lords, "Tell me everything that happened, I must know if there is anything that could've contributed to this."

Sun Quan turned to Zhou Yu, who had his hand resting on Ce's. He opened his mouth, and almost looked like he was going to be sick, but managed to get his words out. "We...we had just finished clearing our area; and the Wei troops were dispersing. He looked fine when I saw him, he was just staring out at the horizon and smiling; but...he suddenly started screaming. I ran over and tried to help him, but – his voice began to waver – he...he lashed out at me, telling me to stay away from him. He had a horrible look in his eyes, like a feral look. The he just collapsed." He seemed like he wanted to say more, but his eyes were already shining and any more probably would've broke him.

Anmaru, however, looked shocked. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, loomed a similar memory. A memory of suffering...and change. He turned his attention back to Sun Ce, wondering where to begin helping him.

"We will not know what actually happened until he wakes up. Until then, I will run some tests...see if I can find what ails him; but I'm afraid you will have to leave whilst I do them."

Zhou Yu's face fell at the mention of leaving. He gripped Sun Ce's hand tighter, rubbing his thumb across the cold fingers. Anmaru placed a comforting hand on Yu's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will tell you, straight away, if I find anything."

Zhou Yu gave a grateful smile and released his hold on Sun Ce; Sun Quan following close behind him as they left.

--

Anmaru cringed as the needle broke through the skin. Of all the things about being a doctor, this freaked him out the most. Needles. He knew doctors weren't meant to be squeamish, but needles just made him shiver. Blood trickled into the clay bowl. Anmaru put the bowl to the side and wrapped a small strip of gauze around the needle wound. Sun Ce's breathing had evened out and his heart had slowed to a steady pace; but his pupils were still dilated, which meant that he was still unconscious. Of all the tests he had ran this was the last. None of the others had been able to find anything wrong with him at all. Whilst this relieved him, it also worried him; Zhou Yu's description was strange enough without adding unknown illness and cause to the list. He hoped that he would at least find something that he'd be able to treat quickly and effectively; but so far that didn't seem likely.

He carried the bowl to another table, stacked high with jars of herbs, spices and other concoctions. Before he could even add the first substance, he noticed the black swirls in the blood, which, without the light reflecting off it, he never would've noticed. He picked up the bowl and swirled it around; the black and red mingling with each other.

Flashes again; a burning town, falling to the ground; a young boy crying as he watched his home be destroyed; a young girl, face as bright as the sun, skipping happily along; then death, her small white robes torn and bloodied, a dagger sticking out of her side; death, a woman hanging from a tree, no longer struggling against the noose that held her there; the end, a man battered to the ground, ungodly punishment rained down upon him as a woman brought her blade down on his throat.

Anmaru fell back against the wall, sweat pouring down his face, the small bowl smashing to the floor. His breathing was heavy and he brought his hand up to his face.

The blood was familiar, he knew its feel, its smell, its taste; he felt its torment in the dark corners of his mind. This blood was what haunted his past. The cursed blood.

The hanyou blood.

--

AN: *evil cackle*...I like where this story is going XD Lots of nice Sun Ce/Zhou Yu in the next chappie...therefore you must continue to read.

Every fanfic needs support... REVIEW!! ........Please.

See ya!


	4. The Demons of Hu Lao Gate

Disclaimer: They will never be mine! WAAHH!

AN: ...*cries*...*bows down begging for forgiveness*...sorry, sorry, sorry!!! This has taken too long to write and it isn't even the actual 4th chapter *3th excluding prologue*. This came to me last week and took me all of 40 mins to write...which kinda ticks me off seen as the actual chapter is taking me ages -_-'

*ceases crying*...anywho, some things to make clear, this is a flashback chapter to show how much of a demon Sun Ce is! Also I had him using his spear from DW6 because it was easy to use in the fight (sorry if you like his tonfa more, I do to it was just nicer to use his spear in this, otherwise it would've taken longer...you don't want that do you?) And I will be basing their appearances on the DW6 designs, even though Zhou Yu has his sword (I just like the sword better, it's pretty...........although his pole is pretty sexy....hmmm...I may alternate XD)

The Demons of Hu Lao Gate

--

The once great walls seemed to crumble under the combined might of the Alliance. The enemy was resilient but even they must've seen that the end was coming. Groups of soldiers fled, desperate to save themselves and hopefully return to their families. Some continued to fight, keeping the vast metal doors closed with sheer will-power and determination. However, this was short lived as the battering ram smashed the door to pieces, sending shards deep into the ornate walls. People were thrown back by the sheer force, but a tremendous cheer went up from the Allies. A cheer that was quickly cut short.

Screams could be heard from the clearing dust. Shouts of a might too great to handle. That of Lu Bu.

As the debris cleared the stature of Red Hare could be made out. Then the figure of the beast sitting atop. Many of the Allied soldiers stumbled in obvious panic. Some stood tall, the only indicator of terror a thin lining of sweat on their brow. The only one who seemed to relish the fight was Sun Ce. He grinned at the thought of being able to fight the supposed unbeatable nightmare; to see if he truly was unbeatable. Zhou Yu stood by his side, unwavering, his sword clenched tightly in his hand. There was a moment of silence before true terror took hold and Lu Bu charged furiously into the masses. Soldiers, lead by their officers, rushed blindly toward Lu Bu, most not even seeing the blow that struck them down. Sun Ce too wanted to stain his weapon, but he restrained himself, knowing, somehow, that Lu Bu would eventually come his way looking for a worthy opponent. And he intended to be just that.

Soon most were fleeing from Lu Bu and just as Sun Ce predicted he charged in his direction. He held up the spear he had been given for the battle, unable to use his tonfa at the time, just enough to signal his acceptance for the battle. The battle fury horse came at him with great speed. He leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the heavy four-pointed spear the warrior held. Zhou Yu had too avoided near injury. Sun Ce smirked as Lu Bu took another charge at him. It wouldn't work again. He brought his weapon up with lightning speed, clashing it with Lu Bu's. The strength the warrior bared was amazing, but that made the challenge all the more enjoyable. The red horse reared and Lu Bu jumped back off of it; his black armour giving a resounding clunk as he hit the ground. He straightened with a satisfied grin.

"Humph, is this finally some skill I have found in this worthless army! Come _boy_ see if you can match my fury!"

Sun Ce said nothing. What do you say to a raging beast? Instead he flicked his deep red bangs out of his eyes almost mockingly, to show his lack of interest in what Lu Bu was saying. It seemed to work, Lu Bu growled in anger and rushed at Sun Ce. Sun Ce ducked as the spear flew overhead, nipping a few stray treads of his ponytail; and rolled out of the way when it crashed down on the ground. He grabbed his ponytail, inspecting it carefully and shooting Lu Bu an angry glare.

"You better watch my hair, man. You cut off my ponytail, we're not friends anymore."

The comment sparked an air of amusement with the crowds, who had ceased fighting each other in order to watch the teenager who dared taunt Lu Bu. Naturally, Lu Bu was not amused, if anything his fury increased. The tension rose as Sun Ce continued to parry Lu Bu's attacks. It was as though there was a never ending deadlock between the two. Everyone looked on in awe and amazement; it was like watching a beautifully complex dance that would only end if one made a mistake. And make a mistake one did.

Sun Ce.

Even he had realised, but too late. The spear struck him with such force, as the ram struck the door. The momentary pause before the blow fully took effect saw Sun Ce's eyes widen, Zhou Yu's heart wrench, and the general gasp of horror from the onlookers.

The force threw him back, tumbling across the ground and smashing into the walls of Hu Lao Gate. Dust and debris surrounded him, a thick cloud of it. He struggled to regain breath, glancing down at the gash across his abdomen and the thick torrent of blood oozing down his armour. He barely registered the screams of terror coming from who he knew to be Zhou Yu, but the thought of him in danger was enough to give him all the strength he needed to stand. He forcefully wrenched his arms out of the brickwork, amazed they hadn't shattered from the impact, and used his spear as leverage to stand himself up.

The looks of shock he received were enough to know that nobody had expected him to survive; even Lu Bu seemed partially surprised. His breathing was laboured, but the determined look on his dirtied face held no room for argument. He was going to keep fighting. He was well aware of the pools of blood accumulating around his feet, but it didn't deter him. Without warning he rushed at Lu Bu, spear swinging for his head. A careless move, that enabled him just enough time to bring his padded arm up to collide with one bar of the spear. The impact racked through his arm, but the bone didn't shatter like expected; it held resilient, battling against the power being brought down on it. Sun Ce made a swift uppercut which brought them out of deadlock but missed its intended target. Blood was now drenching his armour and yet...he felt no weaker. Perhaps it was the illusion that his battered body and mind had placed over him as a safety cover before death took hold. Whatever it was, it didn't stop him lashing out repeatedly at Lu Bu. But he could tell that his attacks had in fact weakened, and again it was a drastic mistake that gave the warrior an opening.

A crash of metal against brick was all he heard before he knew he was lying on the cold snowy ground; except this snow wasn't white...it was red. He slowly rolled over and took in the blurry surroundings. The gates of Hu Lao were broken further, swinging on their hinges, bricks where something had been thrown through the wall lay scatter across the ground. He was suddenly aware that he was inside the Gate, not on the outer grounds like a moment ago. But he had no time to ponder anymore; the clank of metal was swiftly making its way towards him. Lu Bu. Brushing the ground with his hand, he felt the bar of his spear and grasped it weakly. He tried to stand but a searing pain on the side of his head stopped him. Reaching up, he touched the right side of his skull, noting that above his ear a rather large chunk of his flesh and bone had gone missing.

_That kinda sucks. _He thought blurrily.

Lu Bu was now meters in front of him when a sharp shout caught his attention. Zhou Yu was racing towards the warrior, sword in hand, ready to defend his beloved friend or _die _trying. Unable to even speak, Sun Ce could only watch in horror as his friend was thrown back against the wall, his beautiful face twisted in agony. A spark of rage and power flew through his veins, igniting a fire of such strength that its might radiated off him.

He stood. Easily. With no thought for his injuries or pain. Weapon at his side. Eyes glaring down on the being that dared harm what was his. Lu Bu and Zhou Yu seemed to have sensed the overwhelming power because their attention turned to him. He didn't have time to register their reactions before he was in front of Lu Bu smashing him into the brickwork and into the middle courtyard. He followed, ramming his spear into the ground as Lu Bu turned his head from it, but the force of this left huge cracks in the ground, and as nobody saw, a red mist momentarily seeped through the cracks. Lu Bu had no time to get up before lightning fast fists pummelled into his stomach repeatedly, pushing him back against the walls of the inner courtyard and almost through it.

Sun Ce had let his spear go forgotten. All rational thoughts gone from his head. Only this deep anger remained. One that equalled none that he had ever had. He grasped the warrior's throat so hard that his elongated nails broke the skin and drew blood, dragging him out of the broken wall and obliterating the tiled paving by hurtling him into the ground. The warrior gasped and turned over to meet the maddened feral gaze of Sun Ce. His eyes were no longer the deep brown they had been but a blood red, pupil etched like a cats. Sun Ce marched towards him, all signs of previous injury gone, clawed hand held forwards to grasp his throat again. Blood tarnished Lu Bu's armour and face. A pleased grin decorated his features before he coughed, "So...it appears...there is a demon...even more terrifying than I. But...to fight such power...this is a glorious end!" Blood splattered across the pavement. And dripped from Sun Ce's hand.

The shouts and cries of people were drown out from his mind and the world for him faded to black and peace.

--

_A glorious end was it? Killed by a demon._

_--_

AN: Personally...I don't think that was gory enough, but whatever. Sun Ce reminds me of Naruto in this chapter, he never stays down...except on Naruto it's sometimes really irritating XD Lu Bu also cracks me up, espeacially when he goes on about Diao Chan. ARGH DIAO CHAN! XD Hopefully not long until the next chapter. If you didn't understand what the hell happened in this chapter then you didn't read the AN at the top...its a flashback :D there you go, just so you don't have to scroll back to the top.

And a little poll:

I need another pairing to put in near the end, I want to know which one is better so that I can plan the chapter :D

Gan Ning/Lu Xun

Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei

My lovely reviewers:

**Shuwazi: I'm sorry this isn't the Ce/Yu part you wished for yet I know I promised sorry :( I had this bit stuck in my head and had to write it, however I plan to put the next chapter up this week...I shall not stop until I do so and I've already wrote the Ce/Yu bit so I just have to end the chappie :D definitely more Zhou Yu in the next chappie, he's too sexy to not have in XD**

**Calenmarwen: Thanks a big massive bunch! I have noticed that there isn't much Ce/Yu fanfiction which is really depressing -_- Where is the love for a pairing that is so obviously CANON! They ride of into the horizon together in DW6 why can't people see that the people of Koei want us to have them together...I figure they must like the pairing as well seen as its such a shonen-ai ending XD Anyway, love and hugs for your review!**

_Next Chapter: A spark of pain shot up his back, and his hand flew to the area of pain but quickly withdrew at the scrape of sharp objects against him. Sun Ce brought his hand up in front of him, but saw nothing wrong. _

I feed from reviews :D

See ya!


	5. A Voice of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot that came to me during a sugar-induced high!

AN: XD What a wonderfully prompt update! This carries on from where the 3rd chapter left off :D

--

A Voice of the Past

Anmaru sat beside Sun Ce's bed, another needle in hand, desperate to prove himself wrong; that it was just an illusion, those black blotches hadn't been there. More blood filled the clay bowl, its contents swishing around, dying the material red.

Again, he looked closely at the crimson liquid and immediately it darkened in certain areas; the black tinting it. For a moment, he didn't move, hoping that it was just a trick of the light. But the black remained. He couldn't believe it, Sun Ce was a hanyou. How was it possible? No one else in his family was; at least, no one that he knew of. _Maybe I should test Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang too, _he thought, _but they'll ask questions, want to know why I'm doing it and what's wrong with Ce._

"What do I do?" Zhou Yu's face flashed through his mind; he had promised to tell him if he found anything. How? How could he? He knew that Yu loved Ce very much, but how would he take news like this; it was very likely that he wouldn't believe him at all. Sun Ce would have to be the first to know, but unrest stirred in his mind; something that reminded him of that blood. It lurked somewhere in his history, his past was linked to this curse and he was determined to find it.

--

Light filled his distorted vision. Bright white light, that was almost unbearable to his sensitive eyes. He brought a heavy hand across his eyes, blocking out the intensity. His arms ached; weighted a ton, just like his legs. A strong softness supported him and allowed the weight to be released from his body, as he relaxed from his tense state. Lifting his hand away from his eyes, he saw that he was in a familiar room; shelves covered the dark brick walls, stacked high with jars and books and other unknown items; there were no paintings on the walls and no other indicator to whose room it might be other than the various medical tools that lay on the bedside table. His eyes travelled across the room, stopping on the far wall where a huge red streak dashed across the brickwork. His eyebrows furrowed. The unfortunate red was something he recognised...blood. He sat up quickly, scanning the room for the source of the blood; any person that might be hurt. Anmaru. He was normally the only one in this room. He went to swing his legs over the bed, pushing back the layers of blankets that were piled on top of him, but all of a sudden an intense pain coursed through his chest stopping him. His eyes widened as the pain flared through his body, never had he known such physical pain. He grasped his chest, his face scrunching up, reluctantly; not liking to show any pain; it wasn't strong or brave...it was a weakness.

"SUN CE!"

The voice brought him out of his painful stupor for a moment; just enough time to see who had yelled. Anmaru was standing there looking dumbstruck. He walked quickly over to Sun Ce and forced him back down onto the bed. The pain died away as he lay down, but still jolted through him in little intervals.

"How in the world are you awake?!" With what you went through you should've at least been out for a few days, a week even." said Anmaru hastily.

Sun Ce looked at him with a frown, "S-so, how long was I out?"

"Just a few hours."

"Why?" asked Sun Ce. "What's so wrong with me that I should've been out longer?"

Anmaru stilled suddenly, his hand shaking on the bedpost he was resting on, his eyes wide. Sun Ce looked slightly taken back, was he really that ill?

"It's nothing," Anmaru stated simply. "You just had a bad fever and a few minor injuries, that's all. I didn't expect you to recover so fast." His eyes betrayed his words. Anmaru was lying, but he decided not to push it. Sun Ce remembered the look that he was seeing; when he had first met Anmaru, the look of remembrance...painful remembrance.

"Fair enough," Anmaru looked startled as Sun Ce said this. "Does that mean I can leave...not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, but my ass is killing me." Sun Ce made to get up, but was stopped by Anmaru's firm grip on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid not, Ce. I can tell from your movements that you're still injured; I wouldn't do justice to my profession if I was to let you go."

"But...but-."

"No!" said Anmaru firmly. "You're staying here and that's final!"

Sun Ce slumped back against the pillows, arms folded, his usual pout plastered on his face. Anmaru smiled, shaking his head, turning and heading for the door. "I'll be back in a minute. For now I want you to stay here..." He walked out of the door. "...And I'll know if you've moved." Came an echo, through the halls of Jian Ye castle.

Sun Ce cursed. He couldn't remember the battle, nor anything that had occurred afterwards, until now. A spark of pain shot up his back, and his hand flew to the area of pain but quickly withdrew at the scrape of sharp objects against him. Sun Ce brought his hand up in front of him, but saw nothing wrong with his hand. He shrugged it off and his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps making their way swiftly towards the room. Before he could straighten himself up from his painful position, a pair of arms had thrown themselves around him and pushed him back into the soft pillows. The sweet smell of lavender caught him, entangling his hands in the silky brown hair, he breathed in the lush scent; the sheer act feeling like wonderful sin. Sun Ce wrapped his arms around his obviously distraught friend, trying to pull him closer to his chest.

"You're alright." murmured Zhou Yu, gripping the soft material of Ce's shirt. Sun Ce felt guilt well up inside of him; he hated to see Zhou Yu worry...normally it was his fault if he did worry, but this time was different, Yu has been distraught. He pulled Zhou Yu upright and cupped his smooth porcelain cheeks, wiping away the ushered tears, and resting his forehead on Yu's.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered. "No stupid fever is going to keep me away from you."

Zhou Yu smiled brilliantly, pressing a gentle kiss to Ce's lips. It was the barest brush of the skin but it still made Sun Ce shiver with delight. "I was so scared. I thought something terrible had happened to you. You were in so much pain."

Sun Ce winced slightly as Zhou Yu pressed his hands into the small of his back, but it was enough for Yu to notice. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?" Ce shushed Zhou Yu before he panicked too much.

"You didn't do anything, I promise. I'm just a bit sore, that's all."

"Well I didn't expect you to have recovered after a few hours."

Both men looked towards the doorway to see Anmaru leaning against the doorframe. They had completely forgotten about him (AN: Poor Anmaru XD). Zhou Yu made no moves to detach from Sun Ce, like he normally would in the presence of others. He had an inkling that Anmaru knew about their _close _relationship; but he trusted Anmaru not to tell anyone. Sun Ce pushed both himself and Zhou Yu up and rested on the pillows, wrapping his arms tighter around Yu's waist.

"Where'd you disappear off to, doc?" asked Sun Ce.

Anmaru shot him a soft glare, courtesy of his new nickname. "I left to inform Zhou Yu that you were awake. However, _I walked_ back."

Sun Ce laughed. "So you weren't in a hurry to come back and see me. Aww, I feel somewhat unloved by you."

"Well, I was unaware that you needed me to love you," said Anmaru with a smirk. "Seen as you seem to already have something that seems to loves you in your arms."

Sun Ce looked down at Zhou Yu, a soft smile decorating his face. "What this? Yeah, it's quite pretty isn't it? Only one in the whole world...and it's mine." He said with a hint of possessiveness.

"Excuse me, but I don't ever recall becoming your object." protested Zhou Yu. "Besides, what has you under such a strong illusion that it is me who belongs to you, surely it is the other way around?"

Sun Ce grinned quickly pressing a chaste kiss to Zhou Yu's lips. "How about I prove my claim over you." Zhou Yu's smile widened and he buried his face in Sun Ce's chest to hide his obvious blush.

Anmaru turned away from the scene with a traumatized expression and rolled his eyes. "Oh God, I'm going to leave."

"What?! And miss witnessing a most beautiful moment? – Sun Ce looked thoughtful for a moment - ...Yeah, you're right you probably should leave!"

Anmaru placed a hand on the frame of the door joining this room to his private room and the other on the bridge of his nose. "Well...try not to do anything too...strenuous." he said with a sign. "...Or noisy. I'll be in here – he gestured to the adjoining room – just shout if you...no wait, don't shout, just...erm...come in and get me."

Sun Ce gave a bark-like laugh as Anmaru exited the room and closed the door behind him, and he could swear he heard Zhou Yu lightly scolding Ce for making Anmaru embarrassed. Anmaru smiled softly, but it was short lived. A worried frown decorated his features. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. They reminded him of others. Those who had been ripped apart by their suffering. He wondered whether they would remain as they were or whether the knowledge of what Sun Ce actually was would destroy them. Their bond was strong; there was no doubt about that...but still.

He pushed himself up from leaning on the door, feeling a light headache coming on. He rubbed his right temple gentle but it did not ease the steadily increasing pain. Instead, he chose to ignore it, kneeling down in front of the chest that held all of the books that couldn't fit on the shelves; and that he wouldn't place there anyway. He brushed the collection of dust from the rusted metal and lifted the old lid, causing the tired hinges to creak loudly. The books in here were more like tomes, each one having come to him in some unknown way, and each one possessing information of strange crafts, deadly arts and dangerous times. Anmaru lifted a select few of them out, not caring what they were on. There had to be something, anything, relating to hanyou's.

The sky darkened quickly, but no stars could be seen tonight, only savage black clouds. Anmaru shut the thick book angrily, a flurry of dust seeping out from between the pages. Nothing. Not one word on hanyou's, all it talked about was the underworld and about the types of demons existing there, torment and torture, but nothing about hanyou's.

_Some bloody demon expert!_ thought Anmaru.

He dumped the book on the floor, picking up a much thinner book that was untitled. Red and gold lining adorned the worn hem; the pages were curled and disintegrating, all in all had you noticed it in a library it would probably be the last book you ever picked. Anmaru yawned, rubbing his eyes; suddenly aware that any noise from next door had stopped. He almost snorted in amusement. He opened the book onto the first page, giving it a quick nearly uninterested glance when a word caught his eye. Not hanyou. Nor half-demon. Nothing of that kind. But a name.

Sun Si.

"Sun Si?" he quietly ran the name over his lips. It was familiar. And what more, shared the same family name as Sun Ce. A coincidence. Or perhaps not.

He read through the entire passage, noting that it was a dairy not a book, nor was it written by a member of the Sun family, but by a maid of unknown name who had worked in the household. The first few pages held no significance other than that she was Sun Si's first maid, of Si's brother Sun Tai and that she was getting married. Both brother and sister had been kind and generous people, who were adored by their family and their people. However, further in it spoke of a night where Sun Si began to change, how she lashed out at her lover and the maid herself. The same night Sun Tai did similar things and their families thought that they were ill or possessed by evil spirits. They had wanted to fetch a priest to exorcise them...but it didn't turn out well.

Anmaru turned the page. Suspense building up inside of him.

A sharp pain split his head open. His grasped both sides, willing himself not to scream. The images began flashing in front of his eyes. The woman screaming attacking her lover. The man promising revenge on those who would hurt them. A noose holding the battered body. Blood gushing from his throat.

Sun Tai and Sun Si.

This was them.

They too were hanyou's.

And he had been there.

--

AN: ...:D This is my first time writing yaoi, so you will have to bear with me, in a few chapters I plan to have a more...serious scene XD

Poll for the later chapters:

Gan Ning/Lu Xun

Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei

Which one is better?

Next chapter: _She felt like her body was melting inside. Blood seeped from the cracks on her skin, bubbling like lava. Was she dying? She hoped so – _The Suffering of Sun Tai and Sun Si

See ya!


	6. The Suffering of Sun Tai and Sun Si

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything but the plot.

AN: More story! Okay, just to clarify some things: 1. This isn't a flashback, this is the story of what actually happened, Anmaru will only remember some of it (find out in next chapter). 2. The characters appearances are that of DW6, but their weapons will alternate (in case anyone gets confused with the changing of weapons). 3. Sun Tai and Sun Si – if they were real I didn't know about it, I didn't see their names on the Sun family tree. 4. I picked Wu Chang because it was the first place I saw on the Chinese map, whether it was like this or not does not bother me in the slightest.

I don't want anyone badgering me about historical inaccuracy when the whole story so far is very inaccurate. Thank you for listening to me rant.

_Blah! - _thoughts

--

The Suffering of Sun Tai and Sun Si

--

Beautiful. Lands that were rich in life. Unblemished by the stains of the world. These were the lands of Wu. She carefully patted the soil down, where she had planted the young tree, and let a sprinkle of water drop from the can onto the new roots. Hopefully, it would grow strong and tall, both in body and spirit. Just like she wished to be.

Sun Si looked up to the sky and the beating rays of Sun that would feed her tree life. She smiled at this thought. It reminded her of her brother; who was currently away in a battle he didn't want to fight. Like Si, he hated conflict; he wanted everyone to live in peace with each other. Why couldn't people be content with the land they had? People were so greedy. She sighed as she turned back to her flowers, brushing the delicate petals with her fingertips. Her love had bought her this small plot of land to grow her flowers on, seen as she had spent most of her time with the gardeners around the castle. She just loved nature, she couldn't help it. While the men of the land blew it to smithereens, she helped nurture it back together.

Sun Si was disrupted from her thoughts by the calls of her first maid, Mi Lin. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her worn robes.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

Mi Lin bowed and answered, "Milady, your brother has returned from battle."

Si looked up quickly, "Thank you, Lin." She said hurriedly, rushing passed her maid and through the courtyard out into the centre of the village.

The village was in the heart of Wu Chang and was a small out-of-the-way place that she loved to visit. It was hidden by a thin forest, with a small dirt path connecting it to the main part of the town. There were several thatched houses dotted about, all with a small vegetable plot at the front. She rushed through the thicket of forest, not bothering to lift them hem of her robes that were now dusted and muddy. The great red and gold temple could be seen in the distance, towering over the masses of houses; a symbol of architectural brilliance. Her fast pace towards it did not really allow her to marvel its beauty. She was more focused on seeing her brother.

She finally reached the great stone steps, ascending them with slightly laboured breathing. Damn, she was tired. Still, the promise of seeing her beloved brother kept a smile on her face.

She made it to the top, panting for breath, her long, dark hair plastered to her face. Quickly, she composed herself, and headed past the guard and into the magnificent marble entrance hall. It was a deep corridor with many tall red pillar lining each side, white marble flooring and intricate paintings of dragons, battles and Gods decorating the walls and ceiling. She took a moment to admire the work, her eyes settling on one of the more violent and bloody images. That of a warrior and a humanoid demon. The story was that the demon had disguised herself as a beautiful woman to seduce the warrior, but the man had seen through the demons trickery and slain her.

She was broken from her trance by the calling of her name. She turned from the painting to meet the soft eyes of her brother. He was built taller than her, though with similar but more masculine features; his silky brown hair was held up in a ponytail with a red ribbon; stubble now dusted his chin, but his hazel eyes held the same warmth that they did before he left. Si rushed over and wrapped her arms around him; uncaring of the dirty armour he wore, or the torn red robes underneath. She could not stop the tears of joy from running down her cheeks. Her brother was finally home. She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I missed you so much. You'd been gone so long, I feared the worst." she said, her voice filled with pain and relief.

Sun Tai sighed. "Forgive me, dear sister. I know I've never been gone for so long before, if I could've been home sooner, believe me, I would have."

Si nodded, knowing what her brother said was true. She said nothing as her eyes scanned over him, suddenly taking in the fresh bandages on his right arm.

"You're hurt!?" she cried, moving to inspect his injury.

Tai placed a hand on his arm. "It is merely a scratch," he said with a reassuring smile. "The good doctor said it will be healed within the week."

"Well then, I shall have to thank this doctor for taking care of my clumsy brother." She relaxed. "Where is he?"

"He is with the other men, tending to their wounds. I will take you to see him later, he is one of a kind, no doubt he will be in the dining halls this evening."

"Hmm, I was not aware that a doctor has travelled with your company."

"There wasn't. We met him along the way; he was travelling towards the next city and agreed to aid us in the battle against the rebels."

"Then the luck of the Gods it was."

Tai was about to say something but was interrupted by the clacking of heavy boots on the marble. Si turned to look at the man standing behind her. It was her fiancée. He walked towards her, dark brown (almost black) eyes shifting between her and Tai, contemplating them. He walked with a slight strut that showed the subtle arrogance he held for himself. Si tried to smile, but stopped when his eyes rested on Tai and not on her.

"It is good to see you back unharmed, Lord Sun Tai." He didn't sound as happy as he wanted to portray, if anything it sounded forced. Sun Si did love him, but the tension between him and her brother was always so thick.

"You also, Lord Shin Kang." The same fake pleasure.

A smirk graced Kang's pale features. He placed a war-torn hand on Si's shoulder. "My dear, we should make for our quarter's to prepare for the dinner tonight; there will be plenty of time to talk with your brother later."

Si stood for a moment, looking blankly at her to-be-husband. _How dare he?!_ Anger she had never experienced before rose up inside of her. She was literally shaking. It must have showed because Kang asked her 'if anything was wrong.' She calmed herself before replying, "I'm fine," Even her voice shook. "I-I just want to spend a little more time with my brother, that's all. I haven't seen him for a few months."

She was sure a flash of annoyance past through his eyes; and she wouldn't have been surprised. Kang quickly relaxed and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I understand. Then I will speak with you later."

With this he backed off and headed towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Si watched him go before looking back at her brother.

"You should have just gone." Si frowned. "You know he's just going to get testy later."

"Then I shall deal with his childishness; I am not so weak that I should be cowering in submission before a man whose head is bigger than this hall, and whose jealousy tops mountains."

Tai grinned and nodded before saying, "You still love him?"

Si looked at him, then at the ground and sighed woefully, "It may seem strange, and I do not understand it myself – but, I do."

Did she?

The words coming out of her mouth felt so false. She was surprised. She had never doubted their relationship before; but that burst of anger directed at him had sent her into confusion. Was he really trying to separate her from her brother, like she thought? It felt that way. But surely...he could not be so cruel.

"It is getting late and we must dress for banquet. Go to him. And put his oh-so restless mind at ease."

Si smiled. "Oh don't worry, I shall. But be warned, I bet by the Gods he is planning some petty act of revenge right now, keep your eyes open."

Tai nodded; taking his sister's hand he grasped it reassuringly. "I will see you at dinner dear sister."

She stared at the ground where he had stood, then turned to the painting that captivated her. The warrior and the she-demon. She studied the horrific scene, again only snapping out of her trance when a small hand was placed on her arm. She jumped. It was Mi Lin. She suddenly noticed that the maids were lighting the lamps around the hall. It was dark.

"Milady, banquet is in a short while."

"Thank you, Mi Lin." Her words sounded anxious.

She brushed it off and headed for her quarters and man-child fiancée, hoping that a similar incident would not occur tonight.

--

Rage bubbled up inside of her as she watched Kang follow her brother's every move. Sun Tai was happily conversing with those around him, occasionally laughing, but his eyes kept flickering towards her. Sun Si grasped Kang's arm in an attempt to distract him and pulled him onto the dance floor. Kang seemed frustrated by Si's actions but made no move to say anything. Instead, he took her in the slow dance that was taking place.

Si felt her anger subside, but hated that it had even appeared in the first place. The soft melody of the song calmed her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her fiancée's chest. She let her mind wonder to things that made her happy. Her flowers. Her garden...Her brother. Si's eyes snapped open and she realized that Kang was again glaring at her brother. An angry growl simmered in her throat. She pushed Kang away as the song ended and left her now bewildered fiancée in favour of the drinks table. She snatched a cup of wine up in her hands, nursing it to her chest, she breathed in the alcoholic aroma. Si leant back against the marble walls, staring deeply into her cup, watching the bloody liquid swirl around. She was deep in thought when someone asked her if she was alright.

She looked up and found herself staring at a man who was about her age, perhaps a bit older. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, with two silver clasps holding back his bangs; his eyes were of the deep ocean; his cheekbones high and chin slightly rounded, with smooth creamy skin and full lips. He was taller than her, adorned with white and blue robes, which complemented his eyes perfectly, tied with an ornate silver embroidered sash covering his obviously lithe frame. All in all...he was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone she had ever seen.

Sun Si stared for a moment taking in the 'man' before her, a deep blush dusting her face. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

The man smiled, "Not at all, I merely asked because you seemed upset." His voice was angelic.

"Trivial matters," said Si, waving her problem away. "And...to whom may I be speaking to of such matters?"

"Ah, milady, I apologize. My name is Akihiro Ueno. I am the doctor that I believe your brother was going to introduce to you, but – he looked over at Sun Tai, who was surrounded by people – it seems he has not had the time."

Si smiled at the crowd her brother had gathered. "He is well liked. The men's morale is high when he is around."

"Yes," nodded Akihiro. "I could tell when I was on the battlefield with him. He gave the men hope...even when it seemed there was none."

"Hmm...I must thank you again," A confused expression came over Akihiro. "You healed my brother when he was injured. If it wasn't for you, no doubt they would have brought him back in several boxes."

Akihiro's laugh wrapped around her like a blanket. It was wonderful. Such a calm and warm feeling. "There is no need to thank me, milady. I'm simply doing what I was born to do."

Si was smiling, until her attention was caught by her fiancée making his way towards the crowds around Sun Tai. Again her anger boiled up inside of her. She clenched the cup in her hands tightly, unaware of the cracks appearing in the metal. She forcibly placed the cup on the table.

"If you'll excuse me, Master Akihiro, I must 'speak' with my fiancée."

Akihiro nodded and bowed. "Until next time, milady." He watched Sun Si storm over to Shin Kang and partially drag him out of the hall. He looked at the cup Si had slammed down on the table before she had left. Picking it up, he observed the cracks, his midnight eyes narrowing and turning to stare at Sun Si just as she exited the hall.

--

_How dare he? How dare he?!_ thought Sun Si, as she paced back and forth across her unlit room, cursing her to-be-husband. _Who does he think he is, lording himself over my brother?! He has no right!_

Technically, Kang hadn't done anything. He hadn't even reached Sun Tai before Si had dragged him off. She had then left him standing and marched off in a fury so unlike her.

She sat down on the bed, head in her hands, trying to calm her unexplainable rage. Her entire body trembled, her dark hair falling over her face and mingling with her tears.

_Why is Kang doing this? Why?! What does he have against my brother?! What?! What?!_

_WHY?!_

Her rage exploded. Her fist slammed down on the dresser beside the bed, shattering it straight down the middle. Splinters shot out of the frame and embedded themselves in her legs and chest. Blood splattered on her dress, unrecognisable against the already scarlet material.

Si paid it no mind. Simple standing, seething with fury. Watching the dresser collapse and the wooden floor crack under the force of her strike.

Distant footsteps could be heard approaching and her yellow eyes fixed on the door. A gentle knock came and the door opened, letting in the lamplight into the dark room. Sun Si clenched her clawed hands, her gaze meeting Mi Lin's.

"Madam, I...milady, what happened?!" she cried, looking at the remains of the furniture.

"What is it?" growled Sun Si. Deep. A voice that was not her own.

"Milady, you're hurt--!"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Mi Lin flinched, staring at her mistress in fear. "Madam, its just t-that..." she stuttered under the increasingly heated glare. "...that your brother...he...he's been called to b-battle...by-by...Lord Shin Kang, milady."

The fiery aura around Sun Si froze as she looked on in shock and horror.

"Leave." she whispered.

Mi Lin stood still. "But madam--?"

"Leave!" came the fierce command. Mi Lin quickly bowed and left, closing the door, her hurried footsteps echoing down the hall.

The darkness of the room encased her in shadows, eating away at her, basking in the tremors of her rage-stricken body. A red mist had descended over her eyes. She grabbed handfuls of her hair, pulling on it with such insane strength that her scalp began to bleed. Blood trickled down her face, pooling at her chin and dripping onto the floor, where it turned to a black mist.

"No...no, no," muttered Si, ushered tears swimming in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? My brother...my little brother...how dare you?" the feral growl returned. "My brother, Kang...HOW DARE YOU?!"

The girl shattered.

The red mist engulfed her. Twisting around the room. Picking up furniture like feathers and flinging it about. The floor cratered beneath her, debris floating around her form. Her skin bubbled like lava. Veins exploded inside of her. She clawed at her face, scratching the skin away with her elongated nails. Pain coursed through her. Was she dying? She hoped so. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She felt her spine bend unwillingly and she stood on all fours. Her dress was tattered and drenched with blood; ripped where new appendages had grown through. A long, thick golden tail swayed behind her; the spinous processes (1) of her back had sharpened and torn through her skin; her hands and feet had morphed in paws and now held huge silver claws; her teeth pointed, the canines having lengthened past her chin; and her eyes were feral yellow showing deep fry and torment.

Si let out a rage filled roar, the red mist around her now changing to a glowing yellow aura, her hair whipping about wildly as if in a violent wind. The moment the mist vanished the debris crashed to the floor and Sun Si sped off, racing through the halls at inhuman speed, leaving cracks in the marble floor. She seethed the red mist, dead set on her one goal.

Kill Shin Kang.

--

The world blazed passed her; eyes unable to focus on anything but what was before her. Her mind was no longer her own. The sounds of people screaming and running reached her ears, but she ignored them. Her legs raced forwards, the scent of Shin Kang thick in the air.

She was nearing her goal.

The scent led her through the entrance hall passed the surreal paintings of angels...and of demons. One of the great stone pillars shattered into thousands of small shards that rained to the floor when her tail brushed over it.

The light around her had dimmed and she realized she was outside, the night sky looking down upon her. Sun Si paused briefly, breathing in the scent of the night; flowers and the ocean...and him. In the courtyard.

Stone melted to magma at her touch as she climbed the walls of the temple with ease, and leapt over, avoiding the whoosh of the swords that flew passed her. Si landed neatly on the ground, almost as light as a feather would, but that simple touch was enough to send shockwaves through the tiles, ripping them from the surface.

Sun Si stood on her hind legs, her tail swishing around her, teeth set in a snarl, her feline eyes fixed on Shin Kang.

It took a moment for anyone to analyze the source of what had just happened. And that moment was filled with a shocking silence. Many could not move for fear, some were readying weapons and torches. Shin Kang stood motionless, his mouth agape, Sun Tai stood near him, his face holding mixed emotions.

Sun Si took a step forward, a twisted grin on her face. Shin Kang managed to react.

"DEMON!"

Swords and spears suddenly surrounded her, trapping her on all sides. She smirked at the terrified faces off those around her, and laughed at their screams when her tail brushed against their weapons and dissolved them. She took that moment to charge forward, crashing her fists into the ribcages of two men...and straight through. In each hand she clutched their spines, pulling her hands back through and ripping both of them clean out of the bodies. Both men crumpled to the ground, blood and cartilage pooling around them.

Si flung the spines around the necks of two other men (2); sending her aura through them the bones lengthened (like on her back) and pierced their throats. She pushed the bodies aside and barrelled through the crowd and landed directly in front of Shin Kang. The terror on the man's face made her shiver with glee. He was going to pay for the pain he had caused her brother. Her eyes flickered to Sun Tai.

But that made her stop.

Sun Si's eyes gazed into her brother's. Instead of love and understanding, she saw fear and disgust. Her mind reeled. Why? Why was her brother disgusted with her? She was doing this for him. To keep his freedom. Why? Why didn't he love her?

The red mist once again surrounded her and a second tail ripped its way through her skin; her hair became lighter, two bloodied horns protruding through her scalp; whisker-like zigzag marks appeared on her face, and markings that were similar, and barely visible from the first transformation, became silvery on her forearms and shins.

Sun Si didn't wait for the mist to clear. She lashed out at Shin Kang, leaving five large claw marks in his chest that began bleeding profusely. Raising her hand, she prepared to bring it down again, wanting to tear him limb from limb. But another hand stopped her.

Sun Tai.

Some sanity returned to Sun Si as she gazed into her brother's eyes.

Disgust? Fear? Anger?

_No...no, NO!_

She screamed. Tearing her hand out of his and leaping back over the temple walls, tears streaming down her face.

--

She had made it back to her small plot of land. The fiery aura around her had disappeared, along with the tails, the claws, and the abnormal bones protruding from her back. But the strange silver marks on her face, arms and shins remained. She slumped against a tree, sliding down the rough bark to the muddy ground. She was no longer crying. She couldn't. Flowers of all kinds were curled around her feet. But even these didn't make her smile. The rope she had over her shoulder dropped to the ground (3), the end clutched in her hand. Si listened as the unmistakable roar of her loves voice chorused through the air.

"KILL THE DEMON!"

The words echoed in her mind. This man. The one who was meant love her. No matter what. Wanted her dead. She let herself slide further down the tree, crushing some of the flowers in the process. Her brother too. He had looked at her only with hate and disgust. It was too much to bear.

Sun Si pushed herself up. She threw the end of the rope over a high, thick branch; climbing on a nearby barrel to tie a knot. The voices where getting louder, but she simply hummed to herself, whilst she made a loop in the rope. She released the rope, watching it swing back and forth with a certain satisfaction. The footsteps had stopped. She didn't care. She stood on the barrel, securing the rope tightly around her neck. Si closed her eyes. Images of her brother floating in front of her. She allowed a single tear to slip down her cheek before –

"SI!"

_TAI!_

She stumbled. The barrel was knocked over. She fell.

--

Sun Tai could only stare as his sister leapt over the temple walls and out of sight. Emotions raced through his mind. He was sure Si had been crying.

Shin Kang was already gathering men (and women) together to _hunt_ Sun Si down. Tai's eyes narrowed. He stormed towards Kang, grasping his shoulder and making Kang face him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked venomously.

"What do you think?" replied Kang, just as angry. "I'm hunting down a demon. Look it attacked me, that bitch!"

"That's my sister you're talking about! She's not a demon, she must be possessed, fetch a priest!"

"No priest would be able to get near enough to that _thing _to exorcise it – he drew his sword – if she is indeed possessed...then your sister's sacrifice will be an honourable one."

Tai stood shocked for a second.

"WHAT!? How could you say that!? She _loves _you!"

"Then she will understand that what I do I do for her sake." Kang said, all too calmly.

Tai's demeanour darkened.

"You don't believe she's possessed do you? You think she really is a demon!"

Kang said nothing...but smirked. Tai raged. Clenching his silver marked hands. The crowd of men and women held their weapons in the air, yelling chants of 'Kill the demon!' and 'Death to the She-Devil'. Kang too lifted his weapon, waving it forward as a sign to begin the hunt. Behind the departing masses, Tai stood stock still. Fists balled. Jaw set.

"No...I won't let you do this...not to Si...not...to my SISTER!"

The red mist exploded around him. Two huge skeletal, red feathered wings burst from his shoulder blades; a thin purple and gold tail appeared behind him; his hair was streaked with red and his hands and feet became taloned.

Without hesitation, he charged forward into the village and through the crowd who were chasing his sister, knocking many of them down and scarring their flesh with the sharpness the wing bones held.

"A DEMON!" came a shout.

"KILL IT!" another.

"EVIL SPAWN!" and another.

Tai ignored the cries, continuously moving to where he could feel his sister's aura, so engulfed in this he didn't notice the flurry of arrows coming his ways until they were embedded within him.

"SI!"

--

Her neck hadn't broken.

She struggled against the noose. Tried getting a grip on the tree. The bark was too slippy with fungus.

"SI!"

Her brother's cries. He was in pain.

Her neck was bleeding. Her breath coming in gasps.

Suffocating.

--

A sword plunged into his stomach. Twisting. Pulling out. Taking entrails with it. Knives. Spears. All manner of weapons cut into him. Wings tattered. Blood everywhere. Ocean blue eyes watched in horror.

Kang's smirk.

Si's tears.

Si.

His sister.

His last breath.

His last thoughts.

Her. Sun Si.

--

She went limp. Her body starved of oxygen. Tears dripping from her cheeks. Strangely, her mind went to the painting in the halls of the temple. Of the warrior and the she-demon. It only came to her then that it was the warrior who had red eyes, whilst the demons were blue.

Funny. How cruel fate was.

She went limp. She stopped struggling.

She died.

--

_Diary of Mi Lin _

_98 A.D_

_Dead. They're both dead._

--

For all demons must be slaughtered.

--

(1) The spinous process (if you knew this you're too clever) is that pointy bit on your spine that sticks out...I think...I wiki-ed it, I know that's not a very good description but...if I'd pasted the paragraph on here it probably wouldn't make sense to even the smartest of people...took me ages...but I'm rubbish at science.

(2) I don't think spines could actually do that, but she's cool so she can do that with them XD

(3) The picked up the rope on the way there.

AN: This is...really long :D I'm very pleased with this, I had to do research on the animals and everything...and the spine, but I'm sure you can figure that out from all the explaining. Can you figure out what the animals are? NEWS: On my profile, a picture of what Akihiro looks like is going up, also at the end of the story several other pictures which I will tell you about.

Poll: Other pairings –

Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei – 1

Gan Ning Lu Xun

**Shuwazi – Thank you for that epically massive review, I know what you mean when you go all crazy about SC/ZY HA! The reason I put the poll up is to choose a pairing for the epilogue which will centre around one of these pairings, the other may be in at some point. I hope this chapter was to your liking and raised more questions than it solved XD This story will be long so don't expect everything to be answered in one chapter. It took me a while to write the SC/ZY embrace scene I did want it to be AWW worthy :D Am going to have a nice sexy SC/ZY chapter up in a couple so *squee* wait and see!! Thanks! Cookies!**

**Qui-Kismet – Thanks a lot :D I know a lot of people are waiting for the SC/ZY bit and I will try not to disappoint. For now, just lots of sneaky bits here and there XD Hope you keep reading!**

If anything doesn't make sense or if something's spelt wrong, or you find a word that doesn't exist that I have somehow made up, tell me!!

_Next chapter – Sun's Demon and Departure – Those scarlet fires burned into him. He should have expected this. He didn't have his seals. He was going to die. Either him. Or Sun Ce. _

See ya!


	7. The Sun's Demon

AN: I'm not even going to try and explain the cause for the tardiness in posting this chapter, I already feel bad that's it's taken as long as it has, I can only apologise repeatedly and please don't kill me!

In any case, now that DW7 has come out I had lots of inspiration, so hopefully (hopefully.) I will write more. There's a bit of Father/son fluff in this chapter, which just tickles me to no end, but most of it is important stuff for the rest of the story, so at the very least read the speech XD

* * *

Chapter 6 – Sun's Demon

Anmaru's eye opened. He was on the floor. A bruise throbbed on the back of his head. He sat up drearily, the sunlight glaring into his eyes. He held up his hand to cover them, only then noticing the book enclosed within his grip. He stared at it curiously for a moment, before images flooded into his mind. Sun Si and her murderous, betraying husband, Sun Tai and his horrific death. He recalled seeing these images before; however, they were usually much more broken and scattered. These were clear; like he himself had witnessed them.

The images stopped, and his mind whirled for a moment before settling. He sat still, allowing himself to calm. Flicking through the pages of the diary he came again to the final entry, scrawled hastily in thick black ink. The page was signed with the maid's name, Mi Lin. He frowned, trying to recall a moment when he may have met with this Mi Lin, or when he may have found this diary, but he drew a blank. Grimly, he threw the diary back into his rusted trunk, where it landed with a soft thud.

With a heavy sigh, Anmaru stood up and went about picking up the books strewn about over the floor. He bent down to pick up a large, dusty tome when it cracked open and a small stream off paper seals dropped out. Anmaru managed to catch one, and examined it. It was intrinsically detailed with many strange, foreign runes, which he had never seen, nor known he had possessed. He held the tome up, opening at the page the seals were encased in, only to find that the tome was completely blank; every single page was. He stared at the pages, wondering if something would eventually appear, but nothing did. He sighed, gathering the seals up and placing them back in the tome.

He had finished collecting all of the books, when he heard the door to the main room shut, only then remembering he had a patient in the next room.

Sun Ce.

His thoughts went back to Sun Tai and Sun Si. Was it possible that this was passed down through families? Neither Si nor Tai had any children, and no more siblings that he knew of; but maybe there parents had had other children afterwards. But their parents had been quite old at the time, a little too old to have any more children. Anmaru shook his head, dismissing the idea; it was impossible, no one else in the Sun family had shown any signs of being a hanyou, it was just a coincidence. A very large coincidence.

The only problem he had now was whether to tell Sun Ce; a prospect he found rather daunting. There was plenty of denial in his mind, telling him that Ce wasn't a hanyou and that he should just ignore it, perhaps move on to another place as he had always done. But other than the desire to help Ce, a selfish urge was keeping him from running. The urge to find out about his past. Ce's illness had unlocked a lot of hidden memories for him, and he yearned to find out more. Steadying his nerves, he turned the ornate handle and opened to door to the next room.

Sun Ce greeted him with a bright grin.

"Doc!"

"Please, stop calling me that." said Anmaru blankly.

"Ha! Yu tells me that sometimes too!"

Anmaru stared for a moment, trying to process the obvious innuendo. "I'm not even going to think about what that implies."

Sun Ce erupted into devilish laughter, making Anmaru smile sadly. Deeply, he hoped that Ce would remain the same person after he told him he was a hanyou; but he doubted it. He would probably become withdrawn and angry. But worst of all he could be killed if anyone else found out, and Anmaru particularly didn't want that. He made his way over to Ce's bed and sat down on the opposite side, as Sun Ce calmed down.

"Sun Ce, can I ask you something?"

Ce had stopped laughing by now and smiled at Anmaru. "Sure."

Anmaru considered his words carefully before asking, "I know this might sound strange, but have you ever experience or done something that you could never explain?"

Sun Ce stared for a moment, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly at Anmaru's question. "Something I couldn't explain?"

"Yes."

"Erm...I suppose."

"Like what?"

"Er...well...when I was four, we were coming to dock in at the port in Jiang Ye and Wei archers ambushed our boat and shot at my father...I caught the arrow though," Ce said with a proud grin on his face. "I also survived a 50ft drop out of one of the castle window once, with no broken bones!"

Anmaru was silent. Both those events were odd. "Anything -?"

"I remember...during one battle, I think we were at Hu Lao...and something weird happened there..."

"What? What happened?" asked Anmaru a little too eagerly.

"...I...I can't remember. I know I was fighting someone, and I got hurt...but, I don't...I don't, completely remember. I just know I felt weird...like I did those other times." Ce trailed off.

"What do you mean? What types of feelings did you have?"

"Like...I knew things were going to happen, before they happened. I feel like...like there's something inside of me, I don't know what, but it's trying to tell me something; and every time I just get this uncomfortable rush, as if it wants to get out of me." Anmaru's eyes widened, as Ce uttered the last words with fear in his voice.

"IT'S TRYING TO GET OUT OF ME!" She screamed and trashed about, tearing her white dress from her chest; clawing at her skin, making it bleed furiously. He tried to pull her hands away, but she was stronger than him and lashed out at him too, all the while screaming, "HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"ANMARU!"

He snapped out of his daze, his head swimming. Pressing a hand to his brow, he wiped off the sweat. Sun Ce was looking at him worryingly, before a realisation dawned on him.

"You remembered something, didn't you?" he asked plainly.

Anmaru looked up at him. "Yes."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Fragments of broken memories. An event which I know is mine, but I don't know when, or where, or who the people in it are. I might as well have not remembered."

"It's probably important, that's why you've remembered it."

He tried to recall the little girl's face or name, but nothing came to mind. Instead he thought of what Ce had said. Many things Ce had done and said had caused him to recall memories, he just hoped that the memory he just saw was never repeated with others in the girl's position.

"You're right." Sun Ce smiled. "Things I'm remembering in my past...they're all because of you."

...

"Me?" Ce looked confused.

"Yeah."

"I...don't understand...what do you mean?" His voice had escalated slightly, and his body had tensed.

Anmaru looked down at his hands for as long as possible before gazing regretfully at Ce. "You...never had a fever, Ce...I made it up."

Sun Ce just stared blankly, his green eyes swimming with confusion.

"I...didn't want to tell you anything, until I was absolutely sure about what I thought."

"And what do you think?"

...

"You're a hanyou, a half-demon."

The room was silent. Even the wind outside had died. Something made a risky creak in the vicinity, but it could not break the atmosphere that was created when those words were said. Sun Ce stared blankly at Anmaru, but Anmaru could see the emotions swimming in Ce's eyes. There was confusion, pain...and anger. The raw emotion that Anmaru really hoped he wouldn't encounter, but knew would surface.

Ce's eyebrows furrowed further, and this time his expression was unreadable. He couldn't quite understand what Anmaru was saying. A demon? Him? Was that what that feeling was that welled up inside of him when he was in danger or when he was angry? It was the demon trying to get out of him. Ce grasped his head and tugged at his hair, groaning in confusion.

Anmaru watched Ce bury his face in his knees, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the bed linen. He edged closer to Ce, who was shaking uncontrollably, reaching out with his own shaking hand to touch his shoulder.

The moment they made contact he knew it was the wrong decision.

Ce shot up in the bed, his eyes glaring at Anmaru. A fierce, fiery red. Dark shadows had appeared around his eyes, and his nails on his hands had sharpened. The aura emanating from him was incredibly, it took all of Anmaru's to keep standing. He backed away as Ce stood from the bed, eyes never leaving him. His feet stumbled over books as he pressed his body against the wall. Ce stood before him, silver markings drawing themselves over his arms, legs and face. Anmaru knew what was going to happen...

The fiery aura burst from Sun Ce, enveloping everything in the room. Flames dominated the room, wrapping themselves around Ce; Anmaru covered his eyes. The scarlet fires burned into him. He should have expected this from the beginning.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Two voices rang out amongst the flames. Anmaru lowered his arms and saw a small girl in Ce's place. She was surrounded by a vortex of blue energy, creating a wind which whipped her already torn dress around her. "WHY? WHY ME? WHY NOT YOU?" Anmaru stared dumbstruck, even more so when an apparition of himself flew through him, holding up a set of intricately designed seals in front of the girl. Anmaru studied the seals and watched as the blue fire began to disperse; along with the vision.

Sun Ce was in her place, but the fire had begun to flare out around the room, picking up all manner of items, carrying them in the fierce wind. A large red translucent tail swayed dangerously behind him; two sharp wolfen ears protruded from his head; his hands and feet now held even sharper claws; and Anmaru could clearly see layers of thick bone beginning to break through on his forearms and shins.

The vision passed through his mind again, and the ghostly image (though faded) was again holding the seals up in front of him.

The seals. From the book in his trunk.

But he didn't have the seals. He was going to die. And he could do nothing to prevent it. It would be either him. Or Sun Ce.

And against a hanyou he didn't stand a chance alone.

"I'm burning..."

Anmaru's eyes shot up. Ce was holding his head in his hands, the scarlet aura receding slightly. He was fighting it.

"CE! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS! DON'T LET IT CONTROL YOU!"

Sun Ce moaned in agony, collapsing to his knees. "I...can't. It burns...inside."

Anmaru took a step forward. "YOU CAN! IT WILL STOP, IF YOU FIGHT IT!"

But apparently to will to fight it had left. The fire burst out of Ce again, pushing Anmaru back.

"NO IT WON'T! YOU LIAR!"

Anmaru didn't even blink as Sun Ce launched himself at him, clawed hands aiming for his throat.

He was going to die...

The claws stopped. Millimetres from him. Hands braced to enclose his throat. Anmaru stared a Ce, and noticed his gaze was not on him. Anmaru turned his head to look in the same direction and his eyes widened.

'_Oh no!'_

Zhou Yu was standing rigid in the doorway; his eyes fixed firmly on Sun Ce. The fiery aura disappeared almost immediately, with books and furniture dropping from the air with a resounding crash. Anmaru watched as the claws receded, and the tail and ears dispersed. Ce's hands dropped limply to his side, as he fell to his knees, a look of utter horror on his face. Yu had yet to move, but he was shaking. Anmaru wasn't really sure what to do. He knew whatever Yu decided to do could change how Ce reacted...

...and if he lived.

Anmaru watched as Zhou Yu took a steady step towards them before rushing over to Sun Ce and enveloping him in an embrace. This action seemed to wake Ce from his stupor and he buried his face in Yu's shoulder, his body racked with sobs. Anmaru could do nothing but stare as the couple comforted each other. To say he was relieved was an understatement. Zhou Yu had seen what Ce was and yet not rejected him.

There was hope.

* * *

Ce and Yu sat on the ruined bed, grasping each other's hands firmly. Sun Ce hadn't said anything since Zhou Yu had appeared and just sat silently, staring at the floor. Anmaru emerged from his room with several books in his arms, which he dropped on his desk, before turning to the couple.

"I know this is a very sensitive time, but, we must talk about this and what you wish to do." He spoke bluntly, his hardened expression conveying the seriousness of the situation.

Zhou Yu went to say something but Sun Ce spoke up first. "There's nothing to do," he said in a whispered, broken voice. "I'm evil, why would -."

"You're not evil!" said Zhou Yu with a fierceness in his voice. Ce looked at him with a weak smile.

"He's right, Ce. You're not evil. And we must do something about this, we cannot sit idly by."

"Then what do you suggest?" said Zhou Yu, gently caressing Ce's hands. "You seem to know a lot about this for a mere doctor."

Anmaru knew what he was implying. "Yes, you're right. I do, or that is, I did know a lot about this, from what I can gather. So far books have provided a small amount of aid, but I'm afraid the answers may lie far afield from here."

"Meaning what?" mumbled Ce.

"Meaning...we have to leave?"

Ce's head shot up, and he glared at Anmaru.

"Why?" asked Zhou Yu. "Is there nothing that can be done about it here?"

"No." said Anmaru bluntly. "This is not something a priest can exorcise, or that you can pray away. You were born a hanyou, you don't just become one."

Sun Ce looked physically sick. "Born with it?"

"Yes. In fact, from what I found out, there were two others in your family that were also hanyou's, but...they died before they could have any children."

"My...family? Who?"

"A brother and sister called Sun Tai and Sun Si." Anmaru passed the small diary over to Ce, who began flicking through it. "Though I do believe that it is just a coincidence. I highly doubt that your Father, Brother or Sister are hanyou's."

Zhou Yu turned from reading the small diary. "They died? ...Or were they killed?"

Anmaru sighed sadly. "I will not lie. They were killed. Not many are as understanding as you. However, Ce..." Sun Ce looked up, his face ashen. "Both Si and Tai were wonderful people, and never sought to hurt people, and even tried to prevent the harming of their people through negotiations rather than battle. It was said that Sun Si was made from the earth itself, because of her undying love for it and her will to see the earth returned to its true state. Whereas Sun Tai was a man of the people, he only wished for everyone to live in peace, and to see an end to all wars. If they were hanyou's because they were evil then they must have put on a serious facade in order to fool everyone, because it would never have been suspected of them. Even...even she was good..." Anmaru's voice drifted to silence, as his eyes glazed over.

Both Ce and Yu looked up at Anmaru in confusion. "Who was?" asked Ce.

Anmaru's brow furrowed, and he placed a hand to his head. "I...I don't know. I can see her...in my head; but I don't know who she is."

"Another hanyou?"

"Yeah. And it's seeing the vision of her that makes me worry of what is to come."

"What do you mean?"

"She was powerful. More powerful than you were when you changed. But she had more than one tail, and she couldn't control what she was doing at all."

"Tail?"

Anmaru looked at Ce as he posed the ultimate question. What really was a hanyou? Anmaru walked over and sat on the bed on the opposite side of Ce. "Let me tell you how a hanyou develops. Normally people who are hanyou's go through experiences such as yourself, by surviving impossible things, and finding inhuman strength during battle; but also as you said, by being able to foresee events, and other things. The way a hanyou can be discovered, normally, before they change, is by looking at their blood. This is how I discovered you were; the blood usually has black streaks in it, which can only be seen in a certain light. However, most only discover they are hanyou's when they change for the first time. The number of tails they have donates at what stage in hanyou development they are. Every time you change you will gain a new tail; so if you change again you will have two. With every tail your power will increase, but so will any control over yourself decrease. Your body will also change as it goes through the stages and you will develop characteristics that are similar to the animal that you embody. This is the animal that best suits your soul."

Sun Ce sat silent for a moment, trying to process everything he had heard. "So...what will happen when I completely lose control of myself?"

Anmaru was pretty sure that Ce had used his hanyou perception to pick up on that aspect. Images of the girl flashed through his mind as she writhed around as her body deformed and four tails flew from the base of her spine.

"Er...Well, I don't know, completely. I have only ever seen up to the fourth stage, beyond that I don't understand or know what would happen."

"Who did you see with four tails? That girl?"

Anmaru's mouth went dry as he tried to speak, and Ce had his answer.

"So, if we have to leave, where're we going, what do we do?"

"I...I think it is very possible that all of the answers lie in my past. With you I have remembered more than I ever have, and I know there are ways to defend against hanyou, but there must be something to perhaps suppress it as well. Either way, it's unlikely we're going to find answers just sitting here."

"So where do we go?" asked Ce.

"To where I first lost my memories."

* * *

The horses were packed and ready. Sun Ce fixed his cloak around him, fastening the golden buckles. Ever since he had found out about the hanyou inside of him it was like he could feel its presence beneath his skin, getting ready to burst forth. He shuddered. A cold breeze swept through the stables, tussling his now redder hair; according to Anmaru it had been stained like that because he had a red aura. Ce fingered a lock f his bright hair before brushing it behind his ears. He picked up his tonfa and swung them around, stopping when the light caught his hands, highlighting the silvery markings. Ce withdrew quickly, covering his hands with his long sleeves. He turned back to the horse, sliding his tonfa into the holders on the saddle.

A click of the handle alerted him to someone entering the stable. He turned around, expecting to see Zhou Yu or Anmaru, instead it was Sun Jian.

His Father.

His mind whirled back to a conversation they had had _that _night

_"What do I say to my family? To my Father? He'll want to know where we're going." said Ce with apprehension._

_"You may tell him what you wish. If you wish to tell him the truth, that you are a hanyou, then by all means do it, but..." _

_"But, you wouldn't advise it would you?" said Ce. "You think he will turn on me. Maybe kill me?"_

_Zhou Yu's grip on his hand tightened. "You're Father wouldn't do that."_

_Anmaru looked unsure. "I'm not saying that he will turn on you, he may even side with you on this; however, you should be cautious, if nothing else. Your Father he may be, but that didn't stop the people Sun Si and Sun Tai loved from turning on them the moment they saw they were demons. Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone; I would hate for the last memory of your Father to be one of contempt."_

Ce had thought about little else since. He was sure that his Father would still love him no matter what; but there was always that doubt inside of him.

"Father."

Sun Jian gave him a warm smile. "I was told that my son was in the stables, packing for some great adventure. And I wouldn't mind, if I knew where you were going."

Ce had never felt more on the spot. If there was any time to come up with a good excuse, it would be now. But his mind was blank. Did he tell his Father the reason he was leaving. The reason he might be leaving for months, even years, and if the worst came to the worst, he Father might receive news of his death.

"Well, Ce?"

Whilst his head told him to be logical and make something up; his heart willed him to tell the truth. And Sun Ce always listened to his heart, no matter what.

"Father...there's...there's something I have to tell you; something important." He'd made up his mind, and there was no going back, he just hoped his Father understood, because he was about to be sick from shaking.

Sun Jian seemed to realise the seriousness of the conversation immediately and motioned for Ce to sit down on with him on a bench. "What's wrong, Ce?"

Ce took several deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. "Father, I...You remember when I was little, right, and we were sailing back to Jian Ye - Sun Jian nodded - well, you must remember when I caught that arrow?"

"It's not something I could easily forget." said Sun Jian with a small smile. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, and that time at Hu Lao, when I fought Lu Bu."

Sun Jian outwardly grimaced. "Yes...You defeated Lu Bu, but you were gravely injured, I had never been so worried for your life than I was then."

Sun Ce was taken back; he had never realised his Father had been so worried. Ce put a hand to the side of his head, where Lu Bu's attack had taken out quite a chunk. The wound had healed perfectly, with no scar; he remembered that all of the doctors had been amazed.

"Er..Well, what I have to tell is kind of related to those things, and other things I've done. You see...I..."

Sun Ce breathed heavily.

"...I'm not human."

It was a similar silence to the one when he had found out. He didn't look at his Father as he said it; he didn't want to be able to see the look of disgust on his face.

"I know."

Ce looked up slowly, meeting his Father's saddened eyes. "W-What?"

Sun Jian sighed heavily. "I know that you are different, Ce. I've known for a long time. How could you not be? The things you can do, no human could possibly. Yes, I knew; but more so since Hu Lao."

* * *

_The great doors of Hu Lao swung on their hinges. Sun Jian had just watched as his eldest son was thrown about the battlefield and then sent crashing through the iron doors. He ran forward with Zhou Yu, his heart wrenching as he eyed the large streaks of blood staining the white snow. _

_A cry from inside the gates took his attention, he rushed inside with his soldiers in time to see Sun Ce grab Lu Bu and throw him with such force that he went crashing through the side wall. Zhou Yu had slid to the ground and was clutching his chest, trying to regain his breath. Sun Ce, meanwhile, had followed Lu Bu through the wall. Sun Jian ordered his troops to get Zhou Yu out, while he went after his son._

_The sight that greeted him was like none he had ever seen. Ce had Lu Bu lifted into the air, grasping his throat with a single clawed hand. With one movement, Lu Bu was smashed into the pavement; his face and armour bloodied. Ce stood over him, completely ignoring his wounds, a red misty aura surrounding him. _

"_So...it appears...there is a demon...even more terrifying than I. But...to fight such power...this is a glorious end!" _

_As Lu Bu spoke these words, Sun Ce brought his fist down, sending it straight through Lu Bu's chest. Sun Jian watched in shock as his son stood, hands bloodied, and eyes feral. Ce swayed on the spot, and Sun Jian rushed forward, catching his son before he hit the ground. _

_Sun Jian stayed crouched for a moment, observing how Ce's features began to soften as the red aura disappeared. The moment it did, blood began to pour from his wounds. Quickly, Sun Jian lifted Ce off the ground, taking one last glance at the defeated Lu Bu, before carrying his son away from the battle._

* * *

Sun Ce just stared at his Father. "But...why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react, or if you would even remember anything. And you didn't, you only remembered the beginning of your fight with Lu Bu, you told everyone the rest was a blur."

"It...was. But...you-you don't hate me..."

Sun Jian raised an eyebrow. "Why _on earth_ would I hate you?"

The shaking had returned, and tears were swimming in his eyes. "B-because, I'm a m-monster."

Ce held his head in his hands as his Father's arms wrapped around him and held him in a strong embrace. Ce grasped his Father's shirt, clinging to the material like a lifeline. Sun Jian ran his hands gently through Ce's hair, in an attempt to calm him.

"Ce...of all the things in this world that you are...you are not a monster. You are not evil. And you are not a demon. I have known you since you were born, you are my son, and you are a kind and caring person. You might get in trouble now and then, but then again that's just who you are."

Ce gave a wet laugh, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. Sun Jian smiled affectionately at his son.

"That's better. Now - Sun Ce pushed himself up - I assume that you're leaving because of this; you don't need to, no one here will shun you."

Ce shook his head. "I have to. Anmaru has met people like me, and knows a lot about this; he's going to try and help me control it, and maybe...maybe get rid of this thing inside of me."

Sun Jian looked like he was about to protest, but Sun Ce stopped him. "Please, I...I don't want to ever lose control of this power while I'm here. It...It takes over my mind, and I'm terrified I'll hurt someone I love. Please, Father, I'm doing this to try and find out more about myself."

Sun Jian sighed sadly, pulling his son back into the embrace. "Very well. But you must return home - Ce's eyes softened with regret - I will not lose my son to something like this. You must come back."

* * *

Sun Jian watched as his son, Zhou Yu, and Anmaru rode away from Jian Ye. Their forms casting a dark silhouette on the land. He had no idea when or if he would see any of them again.

"I hope you find the answers you're looking for, Ce."

He turned and without looking back, returned to the castle.

* * *

AN: You don't know how much this has got off my chest; I spent ages deliberating whether or not Ce should tell his Dad, but I'm glad I chose to do it.

As far as the poll goes I believe we are at:

Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei – 2

Gan Ning/ Lu Xun – 1

Oh...and before I forget, the next chapter has kind of has a bit of...well, sex XD ...in the hot spring...*fangirl s'plosion*

Next Chapter: _The steam from the water was making him dizzy, and he was pretty sure Yu wasn't sitting in his lap a moment ago..._

:D Till next time!


	8. The Road Back

AN: Erm…hello…I'm not even going to bother apologizing for this, even if I do have all of the excuses. But I have finished Uni so YAY! I got a 2-1 in Animation! Go me!

For this story, the whole story, I would like people to listen to** Malukah's Frozen Sleep**, even though it's meant for Halo 4 I feel it perfectly portrays the characters in this story, particularly Anmaru and his past, but also Ce and his future.

Then listen to the rest of her stuff cause she's a goddess, particularly Beauty of Dawn for the new Elder Scrolls, I also think this song would be good for Warriors Orochi 3…which I play too much of.

Enough talking, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Road Back

"So, how long, exactly, will it take us to reach this place?"

Anmaru turned to the voice behind him. "About four days on horseback. Provided we don't run into any problems, of course."

Sun Ce laughed lightly. "You're anticipating problems, are you?"

"A wise man always prepares for any problems he may face, but he does not invite them." said Anmaru in a semi-serious tone, his hand waving dramatically in the air. "And should he invite them in, at least he knows where the door is when he wants them to leave."

Everything is silent for a moment, before laughter breaks it.

"I take it you've had a lot of time to think about stuff like this?" Ce's horse trotted next to Anmaru's.

"No." said Anmaru, a large grin adorning his face. "I just made it up now."

Ce blinked, unsure if Anmaru was being sarcastic or not, and finding his face difficult to read. "Have I told you that you're crazy?"

Anmaru shook his head. "No. But you'll find those with a high level of intellect, who also manage to maintain common sense, often are."

Ce glances briefly back at Zhou Yu, seeing the amused smile on his friends face, and mumbles worryingly. Anmaru throws his head back in laughter at Ce's reaction; his horse slightly startled by the noise.

"Don't worry, Ce. Maybe he's an exception."

Ce stared blankly at the doctor. "I don't think so."

Their laughter could be heard across the plains of Wu, even as night fell.

* * *

Anmaru threw more foliage onto the fire; the green immediately turning black and withering away. The moon was already high in the sky. Full. And casting an eerie shadow on the land. A small river trickled nearby, and the horses were all too grateful for this. Surprisingly, for Zhou Yu, Ce had fallen asleep not long after they had made camp, and he kept shooting worrying glances at the almost motionless form of the young lord. Anmaru had suspected that Ce would be tired. A tailed transformation was an exhausting process, as far as he could tell. But it was strange to see the usually hyper and active man completely worn out.

Anmaru smiled as he watched Yu cast another sideways glance. "He'll be ok."

Yu didn't look convince, and moved a little closer to his friend.

"To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't fall asleep on horseback, he was drifting off enough." said Anmaru, with a chuckle.

Silence.

Anmaru sighed. "Make sure you get some sleep. You both need to be strong for this."

"What about you? Someone needs to keep watch."

"I'll take first." Yu raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really. Trust me on this, I've gone substantial amounts of time without sleep before."

"Very well. Wake me in three hours, I will take watch then."

"Of course."

It only took a few minutes for, the also exhausted, Zhou Yu to fall asleep; but Anmaru had no intention of waking him tonight; instead choosing to pull out a large tome from his backpack; the same one which had held many of the seals. The seals were comprised of many foreign runes, yet they seemed familiar. Regardless, Anmaru knew what they were for, and how they were to be used; not bothering to think about why he knew.

Making sure that the two lords were asleep, he walked silently around the camp, burying several runes under the loose soil. He pulled out a decanter and let a drop of water fall onto each patch of soil, threw a small fragment of the burning foliage on, and blew lightly on it. He did this eight times around the camp, and finally stood in the middle, his hands together, and eyes closed.

"Let him not pass in untrue form. Let him protect and be protected. Let his mind be his own. Or forever keep him caged, until struck down."

A light glow formed in a circle around the camp, and faded just as quickly. Anmaru slumped on the ground, running a hand across his face. He hated to have to take such a precaution, but it was necessary to protect them all…even if it meant doing the unthinkable.

The night seemed to pass slowly, the moon staying forever high, making Anmaru wonder if any time was passing at all. Ce stirred in his sleep a few times, occasionally let out distressed cries. Anmaru had not doubt that it was nightmares. If he were sleeping they would be haunting him as well.

The Sun eventually began to rise behind the mountains, just as their campfire died. Anmaru sat up quite suddenly from a daze, rubbing his eyes.

It was Ce who woke first, with a yawn and a stretch; he pushed back his thin blanket, doing a double take when he saw Anmaru was awake.

"Good morning." said Anmaru.

"Mhmm…"

"Not a morning person, I see." Anmaru laughed.

Ce waved a dismissive hand at him before disappearing into the trees. Yu started to stir as Ce left; almost sitting bolt upright when he saw the Sun was up. He turned blearily to Anmaru. "You didn't wake me?"

"You looked like you needed the rest."

"That's no excuse. We all need to be rested for this." said Zhou Yu, mildly irritated.

"I told you, I have been doing this for a long time. I'm used to going without sleep for days." stressed Anmaru.

"That's not the point—" He was cut off by Ce walking back to the camp, stretching his arms out like a cat. He stopped between Yu and Anmaru, looking back and forth to them, and sensed the tension flowing from Yu. He dropped down next to his friend. "Don't make bad vibes at breakfast, Yu." Yu grumbled, but did not press the issue.

* * *

The Sun was well over the mountains as they rode on. They passed through several small villages, but did not stop, at Anmaru's behest. It was almost noon when both Anmaru and Yu noticed that Ce had begun to slow down.

"Anmaru." called Yu.

Anmaru guided his horse back and rode over to Ce, who had come to a complete stop, and was holding his arm over his eyes.

"Ce? What's the matter?"

"My eyes…they're burning…" He sounded distressed, and swayed dangerously on his horse.

"Ce? Anmaru, what is wrong with him?" asked Yu, worry tinged in his voice. "It's…it's not happening again is it?" He added quietly.

Anmaru shook his head, and unraveled a wind of white cloth from his bag. He guided Ce down from his horse and bayed him stand still as he wrapped the cloth around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ce with some concern.

"Your eyes have become sensitive to the light, so we need to protect them. Don't worry…" He continued, seeing Ce's face scrunch up in fright. "…This won't last forever, and you can take it of when the Sun goes down."

"Why are his eyes becoming sensitive?" asked Yu.

"His senses are heightening." said Anmaru, stuffing the remaining white cloth back in his bag. "You will probably notice your hearing and smell getting better as well." He directed at Ce. "It is all part of the process of becoming like the creature your soul has chosen."

Ce let out a frustrated sigh. "I look ridiculous."

"I know."

Ce turned his head in Anmaru's direction, his brow furrowed under the cloth. "You're not meant to agree with me!"

"Ah, forgive me…I said that out loud."

"Ce, I hardly think how you look is of the most importance here. As long as you are well." said Yu.

Ce grumbled in agreement, fumbling about with the reins of his horse.

"It may be wise for you to ride with Zhou Yu for now. Wouldn't want you crashing into anything."

Ce pointedly ignored him, walking in Yu's general direction, with his arms flung out in front of him, almost whacking the taller man in the face. Anmaru had a hand to his face, desperately trying to control his snickers, and failing miserably. The young lord was eventually helped up onto the horse, with no help from the hysterical doctor, and set an angry pout on his face.

"I hope you feel like you're about to sneeze for the rest of your life." Aside from being the insult Ce had meant it to be, Anmaru finally burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face, and clutching his saddle for support. Even Yu had to suppress a soft chuckle at Ce's words, causing him to look back in shock. "Traitor." He mumbled. Yu lent his head against Ce's shoulder, smiling into the red tunic, and wrapping his arms around Ce's muscled waist.

"We'll just go on ahead then." said Ce dejectedly. "Feel free to catch up with us...when you're finished."

After a minute or so, Anmaru finally managed to calm himself down, enough to see that Yu and Ce were quite a ways off in the distance, with Ce's horse following them obediently behind. Pulling himself up onto his horse, he galloped after them, catching up within minutes.

"You don't know where you're going." He pointed out, a sly smirk on his face.

Both Ce and Yu turned their heads to him; Yu in realization, and Ce in annoyance.

"…Shut up."

* * *

"Where's this place we're going to? You haven't said a lot about it." asked Ce, sitting across from Anmaru, the fire blazing between them. Ce was squinting every now and then, the fire clearly hurting his eyes.

Anmaru set down his heavy tome. "It's a village on the bank of the Shia Tao'Lin River. Not many people, about two hundred; and it's a farming village, so lots of fields."

"So what's special about it? Why go here?"

Anmaru sighed deeply. "This is the first place I remember before I lost my memories….twelve years ago…" He finished with a whisper. "The people there may remember what I was doing when I came. I remember…I remember them telling me I had a boy with me. About fifteen years of age, but that he died during a bandit raid."

"A son?" queried Yu.

Anmaru shook his head. "No. They said he was more of a student, following me. Whether he was an apprentice, I don't know."

"And you think they may know more?"

"I did…not think to question further whilst I was there. I was in shock. I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name." He ran his hands through his grey hair. Suddenly it felt more ragged and straw-like; his hands felt callous, and his body aged. He released the shaky breath that he had been holding. "It is…frightening, to not recall anything. Of your family. Of your past. Even of yourself. Those people were too frightened to even think about helping me. I was not the only casualty. Neither was my 'apprentice'. We were strangers…they had no reason to help me."

"That seems a bit harsh." mumbled Ce.

Anmaru shrugged. "You would think, but I did not resent them for it. Any man would chose to protect his family above all other things, even if they claim they would aid strangers in a time of crisis."

Ce huffed, rolling his shoulders back, cracking them. His green eyes flickered in the campfire, the occasional wash of orange and red swimming through his irises. He blinked harshly, turning away from the fire and rubbing his eyes.

"You should both get some sleep." said Anmaru, shutting the book in front of him with a dull thud. "We still have two days of travel ahead of us. Luckily, I know there is a inn at the next waypoint, at least we won't have to sleep outside."

Sun Ce hummed in approval, but Zhou Yu stared him down with a serious gaze. "Don't you stay up all night this time. I mean it!" He exclaimed, as Anmaru turned his head away trying to appear innocent. "You may be used to staying up for long periods of time, but that doesn't mean you should. It can't be good for your health."

Anmaru chuckled softly. "I never thought as a doctor I would be lectured on my own health."

Yu's glare became sterner, and Anmaru yielded, holding his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. I promise I will wake you."

"I'll take the second watch." Volunteered Ce, but Anmaru shook his head. "You are the one who most needs the rest. Zhou Yu and I will be fine on our own."

Ce made to protest, but was stopped by Anmaru holding up his hand. "No, all of these changes are going to wear you down, and your eyes are only the first. If you don't get as much sleep as possible you could find yourself becoming increasing agitated."

"You mean I could change."

Ce didn't look at either of them; his silver markings were highlighted with the fire. They adorned his arms and chest, trailing across the skin in curves and harsh slashes; on his face very pale markings could be seen under both eyes in the shape of four sharp dashes curving across his cheekbones. Anmaru noticed that Ce occasionally reached up to feel them, perhaps hoping they might rub off. Anmaru sighed deeply at Ce's off handed comment.

"…Yes. Although I believe it is inevitable that you will eventually change, I would prefer to delay it as much as possible, until we know more about why and how this is occurring."

Ce remained turned away. "Whatever." The Tiger Cub lay down on his bed roll and pull the thin sheet over him. Yu watched him with worried eyes.

"Ce?" The young Lord ignored him.

"Leave him be." said Anmaru, as Yu made to move closer to his friend. The strategist drew his hand back, looking quizzically at Anmaru. "These changes are by no means easy to accept. We can be there, to aid and to comfort; but he must come to terms with this on his own. Give him time."

Yu's shoulders slumped ungracefully. He bayed Anmaru goodnight, with a final strict warning to wake him within three hours. The Doctor brushed it off, but knew the subtle threat was real. Waiting for Zhou Yu's breathing to even out, he stood once more to perform the rituals around the camp.

* * *

Another day of travel had seen Sun Ce ill. Both his hearing and smell had improved, dramatically, and passing through a large farming town had done his nose little favour. With bandages already wrapped around his eyes, he looked every part the wounded soldier with his ears and nose plugged with gauze, and his arms and chest covered to hide the markings. Still, even with cloth shoved up his nose, Ce's face still scrunched up when they passed the horses paddock; the strong smell of manure drifting lazily overhead in the light wind. Anmaru did stop, briefly, to purchase medicinal herbs and parchment, much to Ce's displeasure; but they passed through the town fairly quickly and by nightfall had come to a crossroads and a village sitting on the edge of a large river. A Bathhouse standing tall at the far end.

"We will stay here tonight. It is only half a day's journey to the place we wish to be." said Anmaru, dismounting his horse and allowing a stable boy to take the reins from him. So take some time to relax. I assume you can make your way to the Bathhouse by yourselves, I have something I need to do first." He tossed to boy a silver coin, telling him to make sure the horses were well fed; to which the boy enthusiastically agreed.

Anmaru wondered off into the few market stalls that were still open, and disappeared into the crowds. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu made their way through the crowds and to the Bathhouse.

'_Damn it, I just want to take these stupid plugs out my nose!'_ thought Ce angrily. '_I look fucking stupid!' _His anger must have shown. His pace quickened and Yu had to jog to keep up with him. He relaxed from his tense state, not wanting to worry Yu further, but couldn't stop an endless streaming of curses from bounding around his mind.

An innkeeper showed them to their room and pointed them in the direction of the baths, and the bell for assistance. Ce fell back on the bed, after the elderly keeper left, almost instantly falling asleep, save for Yu shaking him vigorously.

"You can't lie on the bed like that, especially not in your dirty clothes." Zhou Yu said with gentle reprimanding tone. "You need to have a bath."

Ce grumbled an incoherent response, sluggishly sliding off the bed and walking shakily out the door with Yu and towards the baths.

* * *

The Bath was private. Stone steps descended into steaming hot springs, surrounded by grey rocked walls, and various water features carved into the stone; tall bamboo walls stood on three sides, decorated with ornate patterns and symbols.

Ce began to strip, not caring to fold his clothes up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the water. Various scents filled his nostrils, but the dried salts in the bath invaded them. He wadded through the water, trying his best to ignore the overpowering smell and settled against the rock wall in time to see Zhou Yu's undressed lithe form descend into the suddenly too hot water. Ce averted his gaze from the man he called friend and lover.

"Ce?"

Said man looked up at the soft calling of his name. Worry was etched into Zhou Yu's face, causing lines on his brow. Yu walked up to him, cupping Ce's face with both hands.

"Ce…I know you must feel…frustrated right now—"

Ce gave a hollow laugh. "Heh, frustrated is one of the things I'm feeling right now." He ran a hand through his wetted red locks, irritation written all over him. "I mean…I don't really know what I'm feeling. I don't know how I should feel."

"I'm not sure this is a situation where you would understand how you are truly feeling. But whatever you're feeling, you're feeling something. And those feelings can't be wrong."

"Hmm, maybe." Ce's nose suddenly scrunched up. He turned away from Yu, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aargh, these salts are killing me."

"The smell?"

Ce nodded. "Yeah, its so powerful I can't even tell what it is. It's giving me a headache."

"Then you need to focus."

"_You have to focus." said Anmaru, trotting beside them. "I know this is difficult, and you may feel overwhelmed. But a wolf can isolate a single smell and detect prey over 2 miles away, and can hear leaves fall in the autumn. You just have to learn."_

Ce closed his eyes and relaxed, taking a deep breath. Hundreds of smells invaded his senses. The salts were the worst, like the ocean, seaweed and sand; bamboo, from the walls around them, the soft grain of the rocks, and…

"Lavender." murmured Ce.

The steam from the water was making him dizzy, and he was pretty sure Yu wasn't in his lap a moment ago.

"Oh…" He gasped breathlessly. The scent of lavender was overpowering now, as Yu leant forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss. As quickly as he was caught of guard he was moaning into the kiss. Intense. His fingers snaked across Yu's naked back, and through the long locks of chocolate hair, pulling non-to gently. Hips ground into his, alerting him to how painfully aroused he was.

"…F…uck…"

Yu hummed in amusement, pressing them down and down into the water.

A burning flared up inside of him, gnawing, biting, willing to be let out. But he ignored it. Too caught up in the heat. Yu's own hands were running down Ce's chiseled chest, further and further…

Ce arched up, forcing them both up for air. Letting out a string of obscenities, muffled by Yu's mouth. The Tiger Cub clawed at Yu's back, moving his lips down Yu's neck, biting roughly, leaving vivid red marks on the pale skin. Again the heat burned inside. It commanded him to take control. To fight. To dominate. Ce bared his teeth in a growl, bringing his hands to his face and running them down; Yu far too gone biting and sucking on Ce's dusty nipples, hands grasping at his erection, stroking up and down. Blood rushed through Ce's head; his vision seemed to blur, unable to focus. He felt on the edge, the hands working him speeding up, bringing him closer and closer.

Red flashed through his eyes and in an instant Ce had Yu pressed roughly against the cold rock surface, pinning him down, sending waves of water in every direction. Fangs were bared and his eyes feral. His breath was hot on Yu's neck, deep red mist. Clawed hands gripped Yu's arms tightly, bruising, leaving small scratches. He ran his tongue up the pale skin, nibbling on Yu's ear. The brunette let out a wanton moan, pushing weakly back against Ce's powerful form. Ce pushed Yu's legs apart, locking them around his waist, forcing Yu further back into the rock, cutting into his skin.

"Ce? Ce, don't, you have to control it!" cried Zhou Yu, his hair plastered to his face, and cheeks flushed red. "CE!"

Hands released his arms, and Yu dropped unceremoniously back into the water. Yu brushed his hair back and wiped the water out of his eyes. Ce was backing quickly away from him, a horrified expression written on his face.

"Ce, it's ok. I'm all right. You didn't do anything."

But Ce wasn't paying attention; his nails were digging into the makings on his arms, leaving small crescents in the skin. The markings were fading now, but blood was running from his lip, bitten by his sharpened teeth.

"Yu…I…"

Zhou Yu wadded through the water, taking hold of Ce's hands and pulling him into an embrace. The Tiger Cub sagged into the hold, resting his forehead on Yu's shoulder.

"Gods, Yu…I'm so sorry."

Yu pulled him back and kissed him hard. "You did nothing."

"But I could have." argued Ce. "It's like someone else is in my mind, taking control of my body. I can only see fragments of what is going on…it's not me."

"You're right. It's not you." said Yu sternly. "So do not blame yourself when you have no control of your actions."

Ce nodded weakly, letting Yu kiss his brow, before leading him up the stone steps and out of the baths.

* * *

A city was alight. Blazing. The sky red and thick with smoke. People ran and screamed in all directions. Children huddled in corners. Men and women lay dead upon the ground, their corpses crushed under foot as others tried to escape. Fire fell from the skies, crashing into the smoke stained buildings. Debris hit many as it fell. The rivers around the great city boiled. Lava. Streaming down streets. The forests lit up, like torches.

He felt the heat against his face, burning his skin. Even though he stood away from the city, watching from the mountaintop. The smoke caught in his throat and he choked. Coughing and spluttering he fell to his knees, tears building in his eyes. He couldn't catch his breath. He struggled. He was dying.

Breath.

Breath.

BREATH!

Anmaru shot up in bed, his head spinning. The world was upside down. Something was twisted around him, preventing him from moving. His vision faded in and out until he slumped back against the pillows. It took a few minutes for his brain to remember that it was still within his body. The thin blanket was wrapped around him, half on, half off the bed. He managed to, eventually, disentangle himself, sitting up and wiping the sweat from his brow. The dreams were getting more vivid every night; at least every night he went to sleep. Familiar places and people. But still no answers.

'_No sense thinking about it now._' thought Anmaru.

He dressed and washed, just in time for the Sun to break over the horizon, and made his way out to the stables, picking up and apple from a stall a little ways down the street.

He wondered if the more frequent and vivid dreams meant that he was getting closer to figuring something out. Surely at this stage, meeting Sun Ce, going back to his past, meant something.

Right?

It wasn't long before Zhou Yu and a very hollow looking Sun Ce joined him. Anmaru very much wanted to ask what had happened, and figured he might eventually know, but he kept quiet and let the matter slide.

"So, where did you disappear off to last night?" asked Zhou Yu, strapping the reigns to his horse.

"I went to visit an old friend."

"I see." Yu said slowly, not quite buying the cryptic answer.

Anmaru turned to Ce. "Are your senses any better this morning?"

Ce gazed blankly at him. He didn't have the cloth around his eyes, or the plugs in his ears and nose. Ce led his horse out of the stables, ignoring them both. Anmaru looked at Yu with a worried and questioning gaze, but Yu only gave a half-hearted shrug, indicating that he didn't wish to talk about it, and left, following Ce.

Anmaru caught up with the two young Lords waiting for him at the crossroads.

"Lead the way." Yu gestured with a hand.

Anmaru shot Ce a concerned glance, but the Tiger Cub kept his gaze averted. Anmaru led them down a smaller, less formed road. It crossed the river with a stone bridge and continued on through the forest. Ce continued to be silent, even when they stopped for lunch. Anmaru pulled Yu to the side.

"I didn't really want to ask, but what happened?"

Yu shuffled, almost painfully. "He…had an episode last night."

"An episode?" echoed Anmaru, brow furrowed. "You mean-?"

"Yes, I mean that. He thought he was going to hurt me."

"Did he?"

Yu gaze narrowed. "That is the least of my worries. I'm far more concerned about the effect this is having on Ce's mind. He is convinced that what he does is his fault. That he can't control it." Yu looked back at Ce, who was hunched over the fire, casually stirring the broth. "Tell me that's not true. Is this going to keep happening?"

Anmaru remained silent, only giving a sorrowful look. Yu gave a tearful nod, and walked back over to Ce, sitting next to him.

It began to rain not long after they left. Heavy and thick. All three were soaked within minutes. Anmaru placed a wide brimmed hat on his head to protect his eyes from the rain; Yu following suit. Ce made no move to shelter himself, and let the rain fall upon him. Anmaru sighed deeply. Somewhere in the back of his memories, he knew what Ce was going through. But now wasn't the time. They approached another river; this one larger, streaming down the side of the hill at the forest edge. As they cleared the woodland the rain stopped and Anmaru swept off his hat, gesturing forward.

"We're here. Si Jing Shen."

* * *

"_You will not see. Not until you open your eyes. Not until you learn to."_

* * *

AN: *trash thrown my way* Yes, I know you all hate me, it wasn't a full sex scene, but it was for a reason, and there will be more in the next chapters.

Si Jing Shen is not a real place (I don't think) and I'm not super at Chinese, but I think it means Dead Minds, you'll understand why I chose this soon.

Next Chapter – "I remember you." The elderly woman extended a wizened finger. "Just as you were. You have not aged."

Until next time!


End file.
